Persona 5: my version
by Gamerkid134
Summary: Set in the us, a transfer student and a group of high school students must deal with a strange situation while trying to break free of the chains set on them by the rules of society. What awaits them? A road to glory, or ruin? (OC's offically closed. I also deleted the chapter with the OC form since I'm good now.)
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Dream

**Late night: April 3rd**

The sun has finally vanished from the scenery as the train lights shined on the inside. People were sitting in their seats doing various things. One passenger, a young teenager, was looking out the windows to the scenery outside.

"I wonder when I'll be arriving at the city?" Travis ask himself as he recalls how this whole situation happened.

12 Hours Ago

"Travis, me and your mother will be heading out of town for a business trip and we'll be gone for a year." His father told him. The mother spoke next. "So we'll be sending you to the city of Michigan for the time being. We have some friends there who own a cafe shop who are okay with you staying there for the year. We already arranged that you'll be attending the private high school there. We ask that you be on your best behavior while you're there and also keep your grades up." "Yes Mom and Dad." Travis said with a sigh as he turns to his room and start packing.

Present time

Travis looks at the forest and the mountains passing by as the train moves. He puts on a small smile as he takes in the view of nature, it was beautiful, peaceful, and free. It was the complete opposite of what Travis feels right now. He feels that his whole life he's been living with chains on his body. That these rules or society he's been living in has been weighing him down. "This is a pain. This world's rules and stuff bearing me down, holding me back. I feel like I'm wearing a mask that I can't take off." he sighs as he turns to the front of the train.

He tries to relax in his chair as he waits for the train to arrive at his destination. He knows it'll be until tomorrow that he'll arrive, so he starts to closes his eyes and tries to sleep. 'Will I ever be free?' he thought as sleep overtakes him.

 **Unknown: Unknown**

Travis toss and turns from the uncomfortable feeling he's experiencing. He's cold and there's a unnerving feeling in the air. His eyes shot open as he moves up to a sitting position as he places a hand on his head, gasping for air. As he recovers, he notes that he's not on the train anymore. He's in a blue room that's completely blue and small. He tries to get up when he notices that his pants are different, not only that his shirt is as well. He gets up and looks over himself to see he's in a full prison garb.

"What the hell? Where am I? How did I get in this?" He ask himself as panic starts to build within himself. He walks towards the cold iron bars with chains sealing him in this room. He tugs them hard, but finds he's unable to get out of this room.

What's going on? What am I doing here? Let me out of here?" Travis cries out as he looks around the surroundings There he sees two silhouette appearing. Both wearing prison guard uniforms and eye patches. He guess that they're twins cause they look so similar to each other, except the only difference is their hair, ones a braid and the others a bun.

"W-Who are you?" He said a bit shakily. Inside he was scared, but tried to look as calm as he could from the strange situation.

"It seems he finally woke up." the one on the left said. "Good, now we can begin." the one on the right said as they turn to the person afar of him. It was a short looking man with white hair with a creepy long nose with deep piercing eyes that could probably see into one's soul.

"Welcome to the velvet room." The man said. "Ah! It seems we have a guest with a intriguing destiny. My name is Igor. I'm happy to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are or will be bounded by a contract may enter. It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then, why don't you introduce yourself?" Igor asked.

Travis stares at the mysterious man in confusion. A contract? What does he mean? He had so many questions, but he thought about introducing himself isn't a bad idea.

"My name is Travis Wickerson. What's going on? Why did you put me in this cell?" He ask him.

Igor chuckles a bit before answering, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I did not lock you in that cell. The Velvet Room reflects what dwell in your heart. It seems you feel like a prisoner, chained by the rules of society."

Igor pause for a moment before speaking again. "Ah! it seems I neglected to introducing my assistants to you." He then pointed to the twins. "The one on the Left is Mira, and the one on the right is Mara. They're residents of this place, like myself." The twins nod their heads. "Please to meet you." They said together.

"There is much to discuss, but this is just a visit, the next time we see each other again you will have already begun your journey. Until then." As soon as he said that, the area around Travis started to darken all around him as he soon lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Michigan

A sudden bump on the train shook Travis awake. He gripped the train seat handle to keep from falling out. He was gasping for breath as he tries to recover from the shake. As he does this, he thought about what happened last night. He was in a strange place that resembles a prison cell, twin attendants, a weird man with a long nose, some contract.

"I should stop watching scary movies before I go to bed. Now I'm dreaming crazy stuff." He said as he gets up out of his seat. He checked his watch to see that it was 10 in the morning. "Whoa, that dream really had me in it." Travis said out of disbelief as he headed to the dining cart to get himself something to eat.

(4 hours later)

Time passed as he sits in his seat, waiting for his destination to arrive. "Attention all passengers, we'll be reaching Michigan city train station in 15 minutes. Passengers heading to Michigan, please prepare for departure." The announcer said throughout the train. With that, he gets up out of his seat and grab his luggage. After 15 minutes like it said, the train stop and the doors opened. He steps out of the train and onto the platform. "Well here goes. First day in a new city." Travis said to himself as he walks though the crowds to the train station entrance.

 **Afternoon: April 4th.**

He steps outside looking around the city for anything that'll tell him they're people who are waiting on him. "Hey, over here." A voice spoke out loud as he turns to see two people walking to him.

"You must me Travis Wickerson. Wow, you're more handsome than in the photo." The man said. "I'm James Sohiane. Nice to meet you." He extends a hand to Travis, which he shakes it. "Nice to meet you." He said. "Likewise. This is my wife Serita." she smiles as he introduces her. "Nice to meet you." Serita said.

James start to speak more, "You probably heard this, but we're your parent's friends. We knew each other since high school." James explained. "We're sorry about the whole business trip situation, but I'm sure you're going to enjoy it here." Serita told him with a smile.

Travis just sighs and said. "I hope so." "Sure you will. Well, let's talk more in the car. We'll show you the popular places in Michigan as we head back to the cafe shop." James said as he walked towards their car. Travis takes a moment to look around some more, then he headed towards the family's car.

As they drive through the city, James drive by some key places in the city. One is the Jeakeu Academy, the school Travis will be attending. Next is a Antique Shop,(Will act as the weapons shop.) Pharmaceutical(medicine shop.) and various other shops(accessories of different kinds.)

 **Late Night: April 4th.**

The whole trip was long and exhausting as it was nightfall by the time they headed towards the cafe shop. "And here we are, Sohiane's Cafe." James said as he, Serita steps out of the car and take a moment to stretch their bodies before entering the shop.

He looks to see the counters and seats for customers to use, a refrigerator with lots of drinks inside other than coffee drinks and stairs leading upwards.

"You see Travis, not only is this building a coffee shop, we also have bedrooms here as well. We prepared your room on the right side." Serita explained things to him.

"Thank you." Travis told them, but then places his head to his forehead as it was hurting. It passed quickly thankfully. "Are you okay?" Serita ask him. "Yeah, probably just been a long day. I must be pretty tired." Travis said to them.

"I'll say, I'm pretty beat myself." James said as he yawns. "We should all get some sleep. You especially since your first day of school is tomorrow." Travis nods and headed upstairs alongside the others.

He enters the room to see that there's a bed for him, a dresser and tv and some shelves for him. He sets his stuff down, deciding to wait until after school to decorate the room. He changes into his pajamas and climb into bed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Jeakeu Academy

**To make this more persona like, I'll be adding a stat part where certain actions and words will increase Travis's statistics. I'll add combat stats for him and other party members when I get there.**

* * *

 **Early Morning: Monday, April 5th**

Morning came from the sound of the alarm clock. Travis sighs as he turns it off and gets out of bed.

"Time for school." He said lazily as he opens the box that contains the school uniform he got when they visited the school. He puts on his shirt and pants and applied the socks and shoes. He grab the jacket and put it on. He headed to the bathroom and washed his face and brush his teeth, afterwards he headed downstairs to see the owners up as well.

"Good morning Travis. I hope you slept well." Serita said greeting the dressed up teen.

"It was okay." he said simply as he greeted them as well. He looked at one of the seats to see a plate of bacon, eggs and toast with a coffee cup with it.

"I thought you needed something to pick you up for your first day. Now eat up or you'll be late for school." James said to him. Travis nods and went down and eat. After he finishes, "No need for cleaning it. I'll take care of it. You just head of to school." Travis nods and headed out the door.

Travis walks down the driveway heading to a tram station. He gets up and headed towards the waiting platform for the tram to arrive. "First day to the academy?" a voice sound next to him.

He turn to see a another person wearing the same uniform as he is, but it's a little more ragged than his. "Yeah, I just transferred here." he answered. "Wait, you must be Travis Wickerson, the new student attending the academy right?" Travis nods. "I'm Tsuki Amari, but people call me Tsu for short." The student said extending a hand to Travis which he accepts. "Nice to meet you." Travis said. "Likewise." Tsu said as he sits next to him.

Travis sits down watching the people pass by when he started to smell smoke. He turn to see Tsu lighting a cigarette and places it to his mouth. "You smoke?" he ask. "Yeah, but I plan on quitting soon." he said. "Where you from? A name like Tsuki Amari is not a usual name I hear." Travis said. Tsu looks at him and begun speaking.

"Well I was born here in Michigan, but my family migrated from Japan. My mom was killed in a car accident when I was 12." "I'm... I'm sorry to hear that." He said that as Tsu takes a gold flask from his side and taking a sip from it, Travis guess it was alcohol. "My dad started drinking afterwards to cope with the lost. Two years after, I got curious so I sneaked a drink, afterwards I couldn't help myself. You have a problem with me drinking?" "Not really." Travis shakes his head. **(Travis's expression increased.)**

Soon enough, the tram arrives and he puts up the flash and rubs out the cigarette. "Well let's go." With that, they boarded the tram.

They rode on it for some time. "So what's the school like?" Travis ask. "It has a few good things, but it's mostly boring." He sighs as the sight of the school appears.

They step off the tram as they walk to the entrance. "Here we are. Welcome to Jeakeu Academy." The design was quite interesting to say the least. "I heard that we'll be in the same homeroom. I'll take you there, just follow me."

 **Morning: April 5th**

He followed Tsu to a classroom. There a male teacher notices them walk in and gave a small nod. "Students be quiet. I hoped everyone heard this, but we have a new student attending this school. Everyone treat him the way you want him to be treated. You may introduce yourself." Travis nods and introduces yourself to the other students.

"Alright Mr. Wickerson, take a seat over there." He said pointing to the desk behind the female student with dark brown hair. Travis nods and headed towards the desk and sat down in it.

The teacher was talking about how the year was going to be, explaining how things work here and all that. Travis sighs and looks out the window to his left, staring outside looking at the city. He starts to think about the feeling of being restraint and everything. As he thinks about all this, something hits him on the side of the head. "Ugh!" He lets out as the chalk hits the ground. "Now that I have everyone's attention..." he said as he went back to explaining to the class the fundamentals of getting through this year with good grades.

 **After School: April 5th.**

He sighs as the school finally ends. He gets up from his seat until someone speaks. "Hey Travis." He turns to see Tsu next to him. "You okay? Seem that chalk kinda hurt." he said as he chuckles from the memory. Travis groans from the memory.

"Bothering another new student again Tsu?" A female voice sound in front of them. They turn to see the female student sitting in front of her. Her hair was in a ponytail as she wore a female school uniform with white knee-high socks and black loafers.

"No Claire! I'm just checking up on him." he said defensively. Claire just huffs out. "If you say so." She turns to Travis. "If this guy bothers you just tell him to knock it off. It helps." she said with a chuckle as she walks off.

"Don't listen to her. She's not a people person." Tsu said as he chuckles mockingly. Travis gets up and walks out of the school with Tsu, telling jokes along the way. Soon they parted ways as he head back to the cafe shop.

 **Late Night: April 5th.**

The sun sets when he arrive. Travis stretch as he enters the door. "You're back. How was it?" Serita ask as Travis sighs, "Boring." he said. "Hey, give it some time, I'm sure you'll make some friends. Wash up I have dinner preparing."

After dinner, you relaxed a bit before heading to your room to decorate it. Afterwards you go into your pajamas and went to study a bit in the textbook before heading off to sleep. **(Travis's knowledge increased.)**

* * *

 **Travis's stats.**

 **Understanding: Basic**

 **Knowledge: Informed**

 **Courage: Average**

 **Expression: Rough**

 **Diligence: Callow**.


	4. Chapter 4: The Question

**I'm happy for those giving me their OC's and I thank you for your contribute. If anyone have a problem about how I have them act, PM me explaining the problem and I'll do my best to fix it. The way I think it, we're all working on this together. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Early Morning: Tuesday, April 6th**

Travis was walking down the street towards the tram station when he saw a familiar dark-brown haired student. "Oh it's you." she said. "Wait...You're the girl from yesterday are you? The one sitting in front of me?" Travis ask her.

"Huh, you remember me. Those who met me don't bother remembering me." She admits half jokingly. "I'm sorry to hear that." He apologize to her as they walk to the waiting platform. **(Travis's understanding increased.)**

She looks at him for some time as if to study his face, trying to see if he's mocking her or not. "Um..Thanks." she said confusingly. "I'm sorry if I'm troubling you-" "No, no. Thank you really. I appreciate it." She adds with a small smile.

Travis smiles as well and sat on the seat as they await their tram. "No problem. My name is Travis Wickerson, just in case you didn't hear it." she sits down next to him. "I did don't worry. I'm Clarissa-Claire Constantine, but everyone calls me Claire." "That's a nice name, though not a usual one." he added. "I appreciate the honesty, and you're right. I'm not from around here. This state I mean." "Oh?" he ask curious. "I'm from Tokyo. I lived there for 11 years before moving to here." Travis listens to her intently.

Claire turns to him. "What about you?" "I'm from North Carolina and I transferred here because my parents are on a business trip for the year." he told her his story.

"I see." Claire said as she listens to him. Their trams arrive and they get on it. They continue making small talk "What do you think about Tsu?" Claire ask him. "He seem to be a good guy, though he seems to have quite a sense a humor." Travis said with a chuckle. "I can see that." she said sarcastically. "I don't like it when people make fun of others for their mistakes." she admits. Travis nods, "I appreciated you looking out." They exited the tram and headed to the Academy.

 **Afternoon: April 6th**

Travis sits in Social studies portion of the class. The teacher talking about the United states was made. After the incident yesterday, Travis makes sure to listen to the lecture intently. **(Travis's knowledge increased)**

 **After School: April 6th.**

Travis puts his notes in his desk before closing it. "Claire, how was the lecture?" Travis ask her. "It was okay, you?" "Well, I have this..." Claire helps out with the trouble he has.

"Hey Travis." a voice sound behind them. They turn to see Tsu behind him with a smile. "You two are actually getting along?" He ask amazed. "Yeah we are, is that a problem?" Claire ask sourly. "Just surprised is all, you don't seem to be the kind to make friends. Considering how you acted yesterday." Tsu answers her. "Well, maybe you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them." she said that with a smirk. "I guess I shouldn't. Well sorry about yesterday. See you two tomorrow." he said as he leaves.

The two watch him leave as Claire say, "I got to get going." she said as she gets her things. "You know, you're all right Travis. I like to hang out if you like." Travis smiles. "I like that." With that, they headed on their separate ways.

Travis was walking through a large group of people, on his way back to the coffee shop. He feels his phone vibrating as he takes out his phone to see his family's friends message.

'We'll be heading out for a bit to get some things, If we're not back, there's a key underneath the mat. Use it to get in. Thank you.'

Travis sighs as he said okay to the message. As he went to the main menu, he notices a strange icon on his phone navigation. Curious, he clicked on it and it expand a bit. Seeing it he notices it's at the place he was at. He shivers a bit as he feels as strange feeling around him. He shrugs it off as just a breeze hit him as he places his phone back into his pocket. As he looks up though, he bore witness to a strange scene. He see all the people, cars, electric billboards stopped, some in mid walk, as if they're frozen in place.

 **What's wrong?**

Travis hears a voice around him somewhere.

 **Are you just going to let this happen?**

He turns around, looking out for any clue as to be who's saying that voice. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Travis cries out to the voice.

 **Was this a mistake?**

Travis stops as he sees a large blue flame in a middle of the town. He stares at the flame without any kind of fear as it brightens. **(Travis's courage increased.)**

 **I expect a answer the next time we meet.**

The voice said before the flame vanishes, everything going back to normal. Travis just stands there and stared at the direction of where the flame was at the moment before deciding to continue walking.

 **Late Night: April 6th.**

When he reaches the shop he didn't see anyone inside. Remembering the email he received. He looked under the mat to see a key underneath. He looks around to make sure no one is around then he picked it up and unlocks the door. He locks it afterwards and placed the key behind the counter, away from view.

He gets some food from the kitchen and fixes himself something to eat. Afterwards, he washes his dish as he heads up to his room to rest, dreaming about that incident in the city earlier.

* * *

 **Travis's stats:**

 **Understanding: Basic**

 **Knowledge: Informed**

 **Courage: Average**

 **Expression: Rough**

 **Diligence: Callow**


	5. Chapter 5: The red door

**Early Morning: Wednesday, April 7th**

The alarm ranged and Travis gets up suddenly, hyperventilating. He was caught up in his experience last night that the sound of the alarm clock surprised him. He turns it off quickly and prepare for another day of school.

He dresses him up and went down the stairs. The Sohiane's are up as usual, "Morning Travis." Serita said. "Morning." He said with a yawn. "You okay?" James ask him putting down the newspaper he had. "I had a weird dream. Nothing to serious." he explained to them as he sits down and started eating. "Well I hope you have a good day at school."

 **After School: April 7th.**

The school day went through rather quickly. The usual classes, but nothing too serious. Travis looks down at his desk, he can't get his mind off of what happened yesterday. The mysterious voice speaking to him, the world around him seeming to stop, and the mysterious blue flame appearing out of nowhere and vanishing without a trace.

"Hey Travis." A voice spoke up. He looked to see Tsu looking at him. He looks at him in a bit of concern in his eyes. "You've been awfully quiet today. Is something wrong?" Travis thought about what to say before opening his mouth. "I had a strange dream." he said. "About what?" "Huh?" "What were you dreaming about?" Tsu ask interested. Travis thought about whether to tell them or not. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Claire said to him hearing the conversation. "Huh? Oh sorry Travis, if you don't want to, it's okay." Tsu said, not trying to pressure him.

Travis shakes his head. "No it's not that it's.." He gets up. "Let's talk somewhere else." he told them. Tsu and Claire looked at him odd, but nods and they walked out of school together, with Travis leading them.

He lead them to the spot the incident happened and stopped. "What's going on Travis?" Claire ask him. He takes a deep breath. "The dream I had was because I experienced it in real life." They looked confused. "You mean like it happened to you recently?" Claire ask. Travis nods as he begins.

"I was walking down the street to the coffee shop I stay in when I noticed a strange icon on my navigator. It was dark red around a black spike which contained a red eye with a black star. I clicked on it, but noting happened. I looked up to see the strangest thing. Time apparently stopped moving. The people, cars, electrical billboards were frozen, some in mid-movement. Then a voice spoke out of nowhere. I turn to see where they came from, but I don't see anyone out of the ordinary. Then I saw a large blue flame in a middle of the town. I realize the voice was coming from the flame. I wasn't scared for some reason. It was asking me about was I going to let something happen and will come back for a answer. The thing is I don't know how to answer." Travis finishes.

The two listen to him intently then Tsu started chuckling. "Quite a dream you had. I haven't heard one like that." he finishes with another chuckle. "You must've been really tired yesterday." he said, taking a drink from his flask. "While I wouldn't say it like that, but Tsu has a point. Some like that being real is unbelievable. Though the star icon I had too." Claire explained to him. "Same here. but I thought it was a bug or something." Tsu added.

He sighs as he expected this reaction. He knows what he saw was real. Travis looks up to see that it's gotten later than he thought. "Whoa it's gotten late!" he commented seeing the sun goes down. Claire and Tsu gasp in shocked. "Whoa we better get going." They agreed and started walking.

 **Late Night: April 7th.**

The three were walking towards the coffee shop as it was closer than Tsu's and Claire's home. Travis felt the familiar shiver from before. He passes by some people doing various things, but none were moving, especially ones who are doing things that are in the middle of the action. He takes a look at Tsu and Claire to see that they're moving as well and they're shocked at what they're witnessing.

"Um, Travis...was this like yesterday and the dream?" Tsu ask with worry in his voice. "Y-yeah." he answers as they stopped and look around. "B-But that's impossible isn't it?" Claire ask out loud. "I don't know how it's happening." Travis answers as he looks around. His sights turned to a red door to the left of them. "What's that door?" Travis ask as they turn to it. "Don't know. Maybe we should-" Claire stopped as she saw Travis walk towards it. Travis just felt compelled to go towards it. "Hey Travis you ok?" Tsu ask as they ran towards him. He places a hand on the doorknob. "H-hey, are you sure it's a good idea?" Claire ask him, but Travis doesn't pay them no mind as he opens the door and a red light flashes.

* * *

 **Travis's stats:**

 **Understanding: Basic**

 **Knowledge: Informed**

 **Courage: Average**

 **Expression: Rough**

 **Diligence: Callow**


	6. Chapter 6: Awakening

**Unknown:Unknown**

Travis kept his eyes closed as the blinding light overtake them. As he feels the intensity lessens, he finally opens his eyes to see his surroundings. It looks the the area they were before, but he feels a weird atmosphere floating around him. He looks up at the light to see the moon is bright red. "This place feels different around here. I don't see any people. You know what I mean?" Travis asked his friends. He never heard a reply.

He turned around to see that both of them were gone. "Tsu? Claire? Guys, where are you?" He looked around trying to find them, but he hasn't seen any of them. "Where did they go?" He ask himself. Figuring standing here won't answer his question, he starts to walk around hoping to see his friends.

He looks around at every direction, hoping to see one of his friends. "Tsu? Claire?" he cries out hoping one of them can hear him. "Going though that door was a big mistake. We're going back as soon as we're back together." Travis said to himself as he continues walking and calling out to his friends. **(Travis's understanding increased)**

While looking for his friends, Travis come across something leaning on the wall. He approached it and picked it up, finding out to be a rusty spear. Travis wince a bit at seeing a weapon, but then he thought about the situation. This place wasn't normal, and he feels something ominous in the air. "I should take it with me just in case." with that he picks up the spear.

When that happened, it turns into red mist and surrounded his body for a moment then vanish. He was confused so he reached out, then the spear appeared then vanished. Though confused, he decided he doesn't need to think about it too much, so he put the though within his mind and continued on.

After a while, he heard some noise coming from the left of him. "Uhh, Tsu? Claire? Is that you two?" Travis ask nervously as he headed towards the direction of the sound. He accidentally stepped on something noisy, alerting the mysterious figure. It revealed themselves to be two large knights each carrying spears.

He gasp at the armored monsters as they reacted to seeing someone. One immediately threw their spear at him. Travis yelped and moved to the right, barely dodging the thrown lance. He felt something flow down his cheek, he rubbed it and found that it's blood. Travis's face went pale from realizing the attack grazed his cheek. He looked to see the knight created another spear. He quickly looked back to see the spear still there. "They can create more?!" he ask out loud as the knights prepare to attack.

Travis panicked and ran away from the armored monsters. He ran as fast as he could and can hear the clanking noise behind. He makes as many turns and twist as much as he could, but apparently the armored enemies are more agile than he thought. He then makes a right turn and soon found himself in a dead end in a alley. Travis desperately tried to find a way out of this situation, but didn't found anything. 'Maybe I was able to lose them.' Travis was thinking that, but when he turned around to check, two spears thrust to each side of his face.

He stares at the armor's helmet, but is unable to see any eyes. Travis closes his eye, expecting the end.

 **So do you have a answer for me?**

Travis shudders from hearing the same voice again.

 **Don't you want to break out of your chains? Don't you want to be free?**

Then a number of visions flash to his mind. His first meeting in the velvet room, The train he was on, a explosion he witnessed in the past, and meeting Igor and his attendants. With all this, Travis opens his eyes, then a sudden burst of wind blew from behind them. The knight monsters stutter back in response.

He felt something on his face, so he places a finger on it and finds out that there was a bird mask on his face. He was confused as to how it got there as he proceeded to try to take it off. He found that it was difficult to take it off, but Travis kept on with it, peeling it off as he started to form a smile on his face as red started flowing down where the mask was. He muttered one word during the time: "Per-son-a."

Soon he was able to rip off the mask as the red liquid splattered everywhere.(Look at the persona 5 trailer on YouTube all the way to see where I got this part.) The knights stand there wondering what's going on. Travis opens his eyes to show that they are now yellow with a wide grin on his face. Moments later, blue flames started to form from the area the mask was on. It starts to spread around his body, engulfing him.

 **That's right! I am thou, thou art I. Just as it should be.**

Soon, Travis's face appeared where it was, but it's not showing any signs of pain, instead a wide grin show on his face as the flames separated from his body. The clothing he was wearing has now changed into a black pea coat with a grey shirt, red gloves black pants and black boots.

A figure forms behind him from the blue flames. It had a mask like face and huge black wings, a white ascot around his neck. It wore a red jacket with a black shirt underneath, red gloves with his claws extending out of them. it had red pants the same color as his jacket with boots that has blades at the sole and it back part.

 **I am Arsene. For the sake of justice you believe in, make those of blasphemy repent!**

Travis looks to see chains in front of him, so he uses his arms to move them away. Arsene responded by using it's wings to blow away the knights. They got back up and position themselves into a fighting stance. Travis smirks as he materialize his spear in his two hands as he goes into a battle stance as well against the knights.

* * *

 **If you want me to describe your thief outfit, let me know in the PM box.**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Morgana

Unknown:Unknown

* * *

Travis stares at the two knights with a calm expression as he places his mask back on his face. For some reason, he knows Arcene's attacks are curse and some physical attacks as well. Opting on a electric attack, Travis rips his mask off again, causing Arsene to appear and a black and red tendrils rose under the knight, striking and knocking it down. (Weak! 22 dmg.)

'So curse is their weakness.' he thought as he took the momentum and use Eiha again, knocking the other down. (Weak! 24 dmg.) He smirks as he charge towards one of them and swung his spear. The attack cause the knight to vanish.(15 dmg.) The down knight got up and swung at Travis, which tit hits his side.(7 dmg) He staggered in pain, but got back to his position. 'That didn't hurt as much as I thought.' Travis thought to himself as he looks at the knight. he charges towards him and strike him, the knight disappearing from the attack. (16 dmg.)

With that, he spin his spear so it's on the front end and adjusted his mask. The spear disappeared as Travis felt a surge of energy from the recent battle. (Level Up!) Arsene appears before him a bit then he vanished. Despite that, he knows that he's still with him. "Persona.." Travis looks at his hand. "So that's the power I was given."

Then he recall that moment at the place called the velvet room about that strange man called Igor talked about some contract. 'Could this be that contract.' he thought to himself.

"Excuse me. Are you a human?" A voice spoke out. Travis was curious and look behind him, but didn't see anyone behind him. "Excuse me?" he ask whoever ask them that. "Down here." a female voice said below. Travis look down to see a black cat like creature on two legs. Seeing a mysterious creature, he step back taking a stance.

"Wait! I don't mean to harm you. I saw you fight those shadows and I say, you're amazing! I didn't know you held such power." she said. Your ears twitched at one of her words. "Shadows?" "They're the creatures that attack you earlier and inhabit this world." she told him this. Travis nods as he takes this info, but then remembers that he needs to find his friends.

"I appreciate your info, but now I need to look for my friends." The cat creature's ears perked up at the words. "You mean that boy and girl that was with you?" he looks shocked, "You know them?" "I saw them being chased by some shadows into the building." Growing concerned, he says, "I need to help them! Can you take me to the building?" (Travis's understanding increased) She nods.

"Oh yeah we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Travis Wickerson. You got a name?" She turns to him. "It's Morgana." He smiles then thought about the shadows. "It going to be tough Morgana. Can you fight?" She shakes her head. "I can't. I gotten myself in a bad situation, resulting in me getting beaten up a bit." Morgana was silent for a bit as she looks disappointed at having to explain that.

Travis took a good look over her to see that she is covered in bruises. She looks up at him and said, "I know, I'll give you support on our enemy's strengths and weakness, at least until I recover enough. How's that sound?"

Travis groans at fighting alone, but decided that having a temporary analyzer with him is good to have. "Alright Morgana. Lead the way!" With that, Morgana takes off with Travis behinds her.

Travis's stats:

Understanding: Basic

Knowledge: Informed

Courage: Average

Expression: Rough

Diligence: Callow

Character combat stats:

Travis Wickerson:

Level: 1-2

HP:70(+ 11)= 81

MP:45(+7)= 52

Atk:6(+1)+7

Def:8(+2)+10

Mag:7(+1)+8

Spd:6(+2)+8

Luk:5(+2)+7


	8. Chapter 8: Eerie Convenience Store

With Morgana leading him, the two headed to the the direction where she said his friends ran off in. After a few minutes, they stop in front of a convenience store. It was familiar to the one he saw back at his world. 'It looks the same, but it feels different somehow.' he thought to himself.

Travis turns to Morgana, "This is the place? he ask her. She nods, "Yes, I sense the two humans who ran here haven't move away. I also sense some shadows in the area." He looks at the entrance with concern, hoping his friends are alright.

Before he can say anything, he notices something leaning on the wall, which he goes to it. It turns out to be a old revolver. Travis thought that the spear he has is a good weapon, but then he thought there might be enemies who can't be hit up close.

With that thought, Travis decided to take the gun with him. Like the spear, it turned into mist and swirled around him. He turns to the cat creature and nod, opening the door to the replica store.

Travis's eyes widen a bit as he found not a small room, but a long hallway with a few directions to it. "Wait, I never recalled seeing something like this in my world." Morgana spoke in response from behind you. "Places in this world will have insides which are larger than they appear to be, though the bigger the location looks, the larger the dungeon is." she explained. 'This place isn't big, so I shouldn't have to go far.' he thought as he prepares himself. "Let's go." With that, he ran off with Morgana right behind him.

He made some turns during some movements, sometimes finding chest containing medicines and stuff, other times a dead end. As he was moving, he notices some more knights maneuvering in the hallway. "More shadows." Travis thought to himself as he hid behind some dressers so he doesn't attract their attention.

"I don't think they saw us. If you're careful, you could get the first strike." Morgana whispers to him. Taking that in mind, he saw the knights turn their back. So Travis moved so fast he was practically a shadow. When he came close enough, he whipped around and struck one of the knights in the back.

The knight staggered a bit from the surprised attack. This gives Travis the upper hand as he reaches for his mask. "Arsene!" He yells as he rips off the mask, causing his persona to appear. It cast Eiha on the knights one after another. Then strike one with the spear finishing one off.

The other got up and attacks him, but he just sidestep his attack. With that, he took his spear and thrust it into the knights chest, causing it to disappears. Travis smiles and did his pose as he did before. With this, he quickly returns to his search for his friends. (Travis SP: 44/52)

"I gotta say Travis, you're a better fighter than I thought." Morgana said to him as they run. Travis thought about it. While he can say that his persona did most of the fighting, He certainly held his own quite well. he even feels stronger from this. "Hey just so you know, if you need any information about shadows or demons, don't hesitate to ask me." she said. He turns to him and nod as he notices enemies up ahead.

A knight, a big hand and a crow with a lantern in their talons. "Looks like new shadows, I would've been surprised if I just fought those knights." he said as he edge towards them. The crow suddenly turns and spotted him, it cried out alerting the others to face him. "Dammit!" he cursed himself as he took a stand. His started to attack the knight since he knew his weakness and defeated it easily. (SP: 40/52)

The hand went towards him and slams his paw to his chest, knocking the wind out of him (7 dmg. Travis's health: (74/81) The raven charges towards him and pecked at him. (8 dmg. Travis's health: 66/81) Travis holds the area in pain as he stands at them. He notices a move he should try so he rips his mask off. When Arsene appears, instead calling lightning, he raises his left leg and brought it down on the hand. (24 dmg.) (5 HP cost. HP:61/81)

The hand went limp, but it's still standing. It attacks, but Travis dodge that one. The crow moved upwards and cry out, a red aura flowing around the hand. Travis looks at it nervously. "The shadow increased that ones power." Morgana said behind him. 'Increased power?' he thought, then realized it was stronger than normal. Needing it gone, he charges and struck it with his spear, destroying it. (16 dmg.)

'Two down, one to go!' he thought as he faces it and it did the move to make it stronger. "No you don't!" he said as he attacks it, just for it to flew out of the way. "What?" he look up to see the crow up safely away from him as he dived down and hit him on his back. (11 dmg HP:50/81) He feels his whole body sore as he looks at the shadow. He turns to Morgana for any advice.

"Shadows or demons who can fly or float can't be hit by physical attacks! You must use range or special attacks for those kinds." she said to him. He thought about using Arsene's electric attacks, but he doesn't want to waste his energy, then he thought about the item he found.

He held a spear in one hand and it changed into the revolver. "If can't get you up close, I'll get you with this!" with that, he aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. It was unprepared and was hit by it and fell to the ground (Critical! 11 dmg.) With this, changes his weapon back to a spear and charge towards it, striking it since it was on the ground. It vanished afterwards.

Travis sighs in relief as he then feels a surge of energy from the recent battle. (Level up!) 'That was kinda close.' he thought to himself. After adjusting his outfit and mask, he starts to move again, this time finding stairs going downward, which he does.

* * *

Character combat stats:

Travis Wickerson:

Level: 2-3

HP:81(+ 8)= 89

MP:52(+7)= 59

Atk:7(+2)+9

Def:10(+1)+11

Mag:8(+2)+10

Spd:8(+1)+9

Luk:7(+1)+8

* * *

Just in case remember, none of this is hints for what will be in persona 5. This is just for fun. Some things I will take out from trailers I seen about the game. I hope you enjoy it so far and like the new things. PM me anytime for questions.


	9. Chapter 9: Face Yourself: Tsu's shadow

**Unknown:Unknown**

* * *

As he reaches the bottom of the stairs, Travis came across a large door in front of him. He approaches it and places his hand on it. "I sense a presence in the room. As well as the scent of a human as well." Morgana said behind him.

Travis looks at the door with mixed feelings. One, he is happy at finally founding one of his friends, but the other part of him is worried at the thought of something else in there. Despite this, he resolves to go in and save his friend. So he pushes against the door to see what's inside.

He notices that it's a big room with portraits around it. In the center of the room Tsu looking around frantically. Travis opens the door and ran to him. "Tsuki?!" he calls to him. Tsu turns to his voice. "Travis!? Thank god to finally see you again." he said, then he raise his eye brow as he notices Travis's outfit. "Whoa, what happened to your clothes?" he ask him. "It's a long story." he said.

"Anyway, what happened to Claire? Where is she?" Travis ask him. "We were being chased by some monsters to here and there was a sudden flashing lights, and the next moment, I woke up in this room." Tsu explained things.

"Those monsters were called shadows, some are demons." Morgana explained to Tsu, walking to him. "They inhabit this world." Tsu looks at Morgana and freaked out, falling backwards. "What? A talking cat?!" Tsu backs away. "I am not a cat! I am known as Morgana!" she announce proudly. "W-whatever you say." he said.

Travis offers a hand to him. "It's okay, she trustworthy." Tsu takes it and speaks again. "I think Claire's still here though. We might be able to find her." With that, they were about to move, but then voices start to speak from somewhere.

'This never should've happened!' The group looks around trying to pin out the voice's location, but can't pinpoint it. 'Why Harumi? Why did this happen to you?' a man's voice said drunkenly. "N-no way.." Tsu said listening to the voice. Travis turns to him. "Wait do you know that man, and who's Harumi?" he ask him. Tsu nods his head. "That voice is my fathers and Harumi... is my mother's name." Travis looks at him with a sad expression, recalling him saying that his mother died in a car accident. Then another voice spoke out.

'Tee Hee, your so funny Tsuki.' a female voice spoke out. "That was my ex-girlfriend." Tsu said before Travis can even ask. Travis looks at him curiously, "It turns out that she was only dating me so she can get free drinks from me. So we broke up. I decided not to go into a relationship like that again." Travis places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about what happened." (Travis's expression increased)

Tsu puts up a small smile. "Let's just find Claire and get out of here." the two tried to move again, but then a sinister voice appears. " _Aww what? Leaving already? You can't just yet_." the voice sends chills through their spine from the tone. " _After all, that's not the end of this sad tale_." When Travis's focus on the voice, it sounded closely to Tsu's voice.

Tsu moves forward a bit. "Who are you? What are you talking about?" he calls out looking around. " _I mean, yeah you talk big and act all happy go lucky, but you're really depressed about your life_." the voice said cocky. "Th-...You're wrong!" Tsi said stuttering.

" _You're mother passing away, being used by that girl for booze, it was too much for you. No wonder you went to smoking and drinking like your pops_!" "Shut up!" he yells out. " _What's this? I thought I was spouting bullshit, but maybe I do know much about you. What's the reason for that? It's because... I am you_!" the voice said confidently.

Tsu's body starts to shake at the words. " _That's not the only thing about it. You had such a terrible life that you resorted to all that. And you say you're going to quit, but we all know that's not happening. You feel pathetic about what happened to you, but you force a smile as you try to cheer up with all the new students coming by, Travis included_."

Tsu's hands clutches into a fist as his anger grows. "That's not true! Just who the hell are you anyway?" the voice chuckles. " _I already told you, I'm you, your shadow. There's nothing I don't know about you_." "Y-your wrong! You can't be me!" he yells out.

The voice chuckles again, then turns into a evil laugh. " _That's right, say it again_!" Tsu shakes a bit. "You're not me, There's no way you're me!" Travis and Morgana stand behind him standing ready for anything to happen. " _Humph! You're right, I'm not you anymore. I'm me now_."

Tsu then started to feel pain as he holds his head. Travis moves to him, "Tsu! Are you alright?" He spun around in pain and response. "What's...Happening to me?" he opens his eyes to find that their yellow now. He collapses on to the ground still holding his head screaming. Soon red mist flows around him. The mist turns into a creature with four arms. One set contains a flask in one hand and a ash trey in the other. The second set holds two hammers.

Travis grabs Tsu and drags him away from the creature. When he is far enough, he turns and approaches the creature. "Tsu, you stand back! I'll take care of it." he tells him as he materializes his spear and prepare for battle.

Tsu looks at him, the ordeal draining him a lot of his strength. "What are you crazy? He's huge! He can crush you with no problem." Morgana stayed close to Tsu. "Don't worry. He can handle it." she said to him reassuringly.

Travis prepares himself as the looming creature stomps to him. " _I am a shadow, the true self. I'll take down anyone who stands in my way. Starting with you_!" He takes his hammers and starts twirling them around before swinging them in front, creating a intense gust of icy wind towards him. Travis tries to remain upright, but the sheer cold was too strong and they knocked him down. (Weak! 15 dmg 74/89hp.) The shadow snickers at your fallen form. " _Let's see how long you can hold out against this_?" it ask mockingly.

Travis groans as he looks up at the shadow in front of him. 'Damn! This one's gonna be tough.' Travis thought to himself. "This one's different from the others, be careful! If you ever feel in danger, don't be afraid to defend yourself." Morgana told him. Travis looks at them and nod. "Got it!" he said as he got back up and straighten himself for he fight.

He reaches for his mask and places his hands on it. "Persona!" He rips off his mask as blood stained his face for the moment until a bright light flashes as his persona, Arsene appears. Tsu looks at him with a wide mouth and eyes. "What is that?" he asked as the creature conjures a curse and attack the shadow. (15 dmg 55/59mp.) "That's his persona. They are beings they he calls to fight off shadows." Morgana told him.

" _Don't underestimate me_!" it warned him as he swung it's hammer at him. (9 dmg 65/89hp.) Travis step back a bit from the impact. He needed to strengthens his defense so when he summons his persona he opens his wings when that happens he felt himself get tougher from it. (def increase. 39/59 mp.)

When the shadow struck again, he didn't feel much pain from before. (6 dmg 59/ 89 hp.) He the strikes him again with curse, damaging him. (15 dmg 34/59mp.) This time he strikes him with a physical attack.

" _You're so annoying_!" It places its hammers in front of itself. "It's guarding it's weak point!" Morgana warns him. Even though he knows he won't do much, he still uses curse to damage it. (12 dmg.)After his attack, it decided to use the Ice blast attack again, knocking him down. (Weak! 16 dmg 38/89hp.) He then growled out, and you feel intense strength flowing from it as he got up again, feeling hurt and concerned.

"The shadow's powered up. You need to defend yourself!" Morgana warns him urgently. Travis is undecided, he needs to heal, but Morgana's warning concerns him. Feeling like he can hold out, he moves his spear in front of him and brace himself. The shadow swung his hammer at him, he felt the hard impact hitting him. (12 dmg 26/89 hp.)

Travis slumped down a bit in pain. "Travis, just run!" Tsu cries out. "I'm not leaving you!" he said as he attacks it with his persona's curse. (Weak! 19 dmg. 29/59mp) but this time he reach out and uses one of his medicines to heal him. (+50hp 76/89hp.) "You won't win!" he then swung his hammer, but Travis was able to dodge it.

He felt his enhance toughness leave him, but he felt like he can hold out because the shadow must be getting weak by then. "Arsene!" he calls out as he summons him again to strike curse at him twice. (16 dmg) The shadow got up again, but slumping downwards in pain.

'Not much longer now!' he thought to himself as the shadow places his hammers in a defensive position. "It's protecting his weak point again!" Morgana tells him again. Learning from his mistake, he goes into a defense position this time. The shadow summons the cold blast again, but with Travis being in the defensive position, the attack didn't knock him down this time. (8 dmg 68/89hp.)

"It's time to finish this!" With that, he summons his persona to call curse at the shadow to finish it off. The shadow made a pain filled cried as he collapses onto the ground.

Travis felt confident about his strength as he felt the surge of energy flow through him again. (Level up!) Tsu was able to get up and move to Travis. "Aw dude that was Amazing! I didn't know you had such power." he said impressed. "I didn't know I had it in me." Travis said. Then the three felt a presence and turn to see another Tsu with the same yellow eyes Tsu had before.

It was just staring at them. "You're... not me." he said to him. Morgana walks to Tsu. "The shadow came from you. You have to accept it or it'll go berserk again." she warns him. He looks down and cringes, not willing to do such a thing.

"Even if he's a part of you, you're still yourself." Travis said as he places his hand on Tsu's shoulder. Tsu turns to him. "Myself..." Travis nods. He sighs, "It hurts to face yourself.' He then walks towards his shadow. "I know you were right, I just couldn't accept it. You're me and I'm you." The shadow nods as a blue light flashes and disappears quickly.

The three opens their eyes to see the shadow gone. Travis also notice a Greek mask on Tsu's face. "Tsu, there's a mask on your face." Tsu's look to see it's true. "Go and take it off!" Morgana said excitedly. Tsu does what she said, finding trouble so he rips it off forcefully.

He then saw the being in front of him. It looks somewhat the same as the shadow, but more human-like wearing Greek noble clothes and wearing a Greek mask like him but with slit for the eyes. It then disappears into the Greek mask in his hand. It did the same speech Arsene said and told Tsu his name. "Ambrosia..." he said the persona's name again. "So this is my persona?" he ask himself looking over his mask.

He then notice his clothes change as well. He was wearing a green leather outfit with a black scarf around his outfit, green pants with jet black boots. "Whoa, was this the same for you?" he ask Travis. "Well, excluding a shadow appearing, yes." he nodded.

With this out of the way, he looks at the door in front of him. "Tsu, I'll explain everything later, but right now I got to help Claire. Morgana, can you lead him out of here?" With that, Travis moves around them, but then Tsu grabs his hand. "What's with the 'I'? I'm going to help you rescue Claire."

He announce as he places his mask on his face. Travis shakes his head, "You just got your persona, I can't let you go though this." he said. (Travis's expression increases.) "I can handle it! Besides, it's gonna get tougher right, like your fight with my shadow? Having someone fighting alongside you is better than fighting alone." Tsu said determined.

Travis looks at him and see he's serious, and he does have a point. "All right. You can come, but we have to be careful." Travis then thought of something. "You'll need some weapons." they then take a look for anything. Travis looks to see that there's a giant hammer and goes for it. It looks rusty, but it'll do for now. Then the three returned. "Think you can work with this?" he ask offering the hammer. Tsu smiles as he holds it, "Not a problem."

When he holds it, the ordeal happened as it did with Travis. Tsu looks at him, "It's natural." he answers him. "Here." They look down to see Morgana holding a Smg. "Ohh yeah baby." he said taking it and examining it. With that, the two headed though the door to find Claire.

Tsuki joined the party!

* * *

Character combat stats:

Travis Wickerson: -.-.-.-.-.-Tsuki Amari:

Level: 3-4 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Level: 4

HP: 89(+7)=96 -.-.-.-.-.-.-HP: 104

MP: 59(+5)=64 -.-.-.-.-.-.-MP: 53

Atk: 9(+2)=11 -.-.-.-.-.-.-Atk: 14

Def: 11(+3)=14 -.-.-.-.-.-Def: 12

Mag: 10(+2)=12 -.-.-.-.-Mag: 8

Spd: 9(+3)=12 -.-.-.-.-.-Spd: 10

Luk: 8(+1)+9 -.-.-.-.-.-.-Luk: 8

If you have any problems about the character's stats or thief outfit, let me know. This was the best way I can have space since all others would just cut everything and keep them close. Hope you don't have problems telling each apart.


	10. Chapter 10: The Power of the Wild Card

**Unknown:Unknown**

* * *

The halls had eerie portraits on them as the three pass through the hallway. "Man this place is creepy." Tsu said staying behind him. Travis listens to him and then he thought about what he said. He then turns to Morgana. "By the way, what is with this place? Why doe it look like this?"

Morgana looks at them and starts to speak. "This is a world given form by warped desires of humans. I decided to call this place the Palace." Travis made a confused look. "This place isn't a palace." "Well there is a palace in the center, but I call this place because I couldn't find a better name for it." she said. Entering the room was a chest. "Ooh! A chest! What is it? Open it!" Tsu said. Travis shrugs and went to open it, getting 2 medicines and 2 dew souls. "Well this can be useful." he said to himself as he pockets his loot.

The three moved on until they encountered three shadows. Two were crows but one of the being a ghost figure with a pumpkin for a head. Travis moves to cover as he motion the two with him. "One of them is different." he voices out quietly. Tsu clutches his fist in excitement. "So what? We can take them." Tsu said as he starts to move to them, but both Travis and Morgana stop him. "Hey wait!"

He turns to them, "What for? We need to beat them to move on don't we?" he said to them. "We can't just charge at them. We could end up in a bad situation. Let's try to sneak up on them." Travis told him as he watches the shadows movements. There was a moment where they were able to move, so he moves to a different spot, with Tsu following him quickly. The two kept this up until Travis was able to strike one of them.

Travis then thought about a different way to attack now, "Tsu, ready your SMG!" he ordered him as he materializes his weapon. Tsu nods and made it appear and aims it at the creatures. "Fire!" he cries out. The two launching their attacks at random enemies, dealing some damage to the group.(24 dmg to all enemies.) The creatures stuttered from the attack, but remained upright.

"Time to fight!" Travis said as he reaches for his mask, "Persona!" he rips it off and summons his persona, which it strikes one of the crow with Eiha, destroying it. (Travis's mp: 60/64) Tsu grins as he said, "Let me in on this." he immediately reached for his own, "Persona!" as he rips off his mask his own persona, Ambrosia. It whips his two hammers in front of him, and when it did, a small chunk of ice formed at the crow, knocking it down. Tsu's mp: 49/53

"Wow Tsu, you hit the enemy's weakpoint!" Morgana said as she watches. Tsu smirks as he reaches for his mask again, planning to summon his persona again. "Wait!" Travis calls out. "Save your persona! Use your weapon!" he said to him. He turns to him. "Come on Travis, that was awesome!" he said excitedly. Travis looks at him sternly. "We need to get to Claire, so we need to work on saving our strength." he explained to him. With that, Tsu withdrew his hand and calls for his hammer. He moved and swung at the crow, evaporating it into black mist.

"Two down, one to go!" Travis stated going for the strange pumpkin creature with his revolver and took a shot, the creature being knocked down. Seeing the moment, the two rushed to it, holding it up with their weapons trained. "W-wait!" it cried out all of the sudden. "Wh-what the?" Tsu called as he aims his smg at the creature. "A shadow that talks?" Travis questions.

"Actually that's not a shadow. It's a demon." Morgana said watching the battle. "They're different from the shaddows you come across, they have different personalities from each other." she finishes speaking as they turn their attention to the demon.

"Why are you talking to us? Were you fighting alongside the crows?!" Travis said making sure to stay ready in case it's a trap. The demon shook its head. "No. I was hanging out with them until you two showed up. They were all fighting with you guys, I'm actually impress you two defeated them."

Tsu keeps a menacing look at him. "What does this have to do with us?" The pumpkin creature shudders a bit at Travis's friend. "Well it obviously looks like you two will have a journey ahead of you, so I might be fun to come along with you." it offered.

Travis looks at the demon. "You want to come with us?" "Yeah, it'll be fun. I can use fire and ailment moves. So I can help with troublesome enemies." It said with a grin. "Well Travis, it's your call." Tsu said leaving it to him while keeping his weapon trained on him.

Travis kept his eye on the creature. He doesn't really know about all this persona and demons stuff, so he figured he could use some more help. "Okay, you will serve us." he said to him. "Try anything funny and you'll pay for it."

"You won't regret this. I'm Pyro Jack and were gonna have a great time." Pyro Jack said. The moment after it said that, he was surrounded in a wave of light, soon he turned into the same mask Travis was wearing. Then it move into his hand. Travis places it over his own, which melded with his own.

The two weapons disappear as they take a breath. "What was that all about?" Tsu ask looking you. Travis shrugs his shoulders as Morgana move to them. "You did very well Travis. You too Tsu, though a little rusty." she said. "Hey, I did great!" he said to her.

Travis sighs as he feels his vision darkening. "Travis, are you okay?" Travis doesn't answer as his vision completely blackens. Travis opens his eyes to find that he's in the same blue room that he was in before arriving to Michigan. He got up and examined the room. "What is this?" he ask out loud as he moves to the bars. "I was in a dungeon a moment ago."

He can see Igor sitting with a smile on his face. "Welcome. Do not be alarmed, you are in a subconscious state in the real world." he added the last part to calm you. "Okay, but why am I here right now?" Travis voices his question.

"This is a space that only those who have, in one way or another, entered into a contract may enter..." Mira started speaking first, then she paused. "You were put in a life threatening situation, during which you subconsciously heard the call to awaken, and you chose to follow the destiny of your inner voice..." Mara continues after Mira and stops as well, which Mira then adds, "Thereby enacting your glorious awakening to your power."

Travis was confused at the moment until he recall his encounter with the two knight shadows. He expected to die at that moment, but then heard the voice somewhere and had took off a mask on his face, which how he obtained his persona. 'So that was the contract.' he thought to himself.

"About the being you obtained. It is called a persona. Igor started to speak now. "The Persona is the self you show to face the people around you. You may refer to it like a mask that protects your heart." he pause for a bit as you think about what he said and nodded.

He has a smile on his face before continuing. "Normally a person holds one persona in their hearts, you are different. You hold the ability called the wild card... Compared to that of others, it is very special. It is like the number zero... empty, yet holding infinite potential within itself. With that kind of power, you can hold a number of personas in your heart." Travis's eyes filled with curiosity. 'I can hold a number of personas?' he thought to himself.

The twins look at Igor who nods at them. Then Mira walk towards your cell and let out her hand. Seeing this Travis reach for it and she holds it for a moment before letting go. When that happened, he felt something in your hand. Travis look to see a small blue key in your hand.

"Make sure you hold on to that key." Igor said to him. "From this forth, you are our guest in this velvet room. Your destiny will require you to hone your power, and for that, you will inevitably require our help." he pause for a moment before continuing speaking.

"There is but one price for this assistance..." Travis looks at him. "And that would be?" "You must abide by your contract and assume responsibility for all decisions you may make." he answers. Travis looks at the man and his two assistants. He was still kinda confused by all this, but he figure he must make sure to do what he believe is best. "I understand." Igor smiles, "Very well. The next time we meet, it will be whenever you find our door again." After he finishes, the world starts to go black.

 **Character combat stats:**

* * *

 **Travis Wickerson: -.-.-.-.-.-Tsuki Amari:**

 **Level: 3-4 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Level: 4**

 **HP: 89(+7)=96 -.-.-.-.-.-.-HP: 104**

 **MP: 59(+5)=64 -.-.-.-.-.-.-MP: 53**

 **Atk: 9(+2)=11 -.-.-.-.-.-.-Atk: 14**

 **Def: 11(+3)=14 -.-.-.-.-.-Def: 12**

 **Mag: 10(+2)=12 -.-.-.-.-Mag: 8**

 **Spd: 9(+3)=12 -.-.-.-.-.-Spd: 10**

 **Luk: 8(+1)+9 -.-.-.-.-.-.-Luk: 8**

* * *

 **For the record, if you notice a skip in days and such, I'm trying to speed things up. I don't want to mention everything that happens each day or floor. I hope you understand.**


	11. Chapter 11: Claire's shadow

**Unknown: Unknown**

* * *

"Travis?" A voice ran through Travis's ears as his vision starts to return. "Travis!?" A voice sounded louder, coming from Tsu.

"Huh?"Travis gets out looking at Tsu and Morgana looking at him with concern. "What... happened?" he ask trying to focus his sight and mind. "What's with you? You were standing there with a blank expression for some time. What happened?" Morgana ask him.

Travis places his hand on his head as he shakes it. "Sorry, I was... lost in thought." he said to them in hopes of dropping it. Tsu places his hand on Travis's shoulder, "You alright? you need a moment to breathe?" Travis shakes his head. "No I'm okay. Thanks though. Come on, we need to find Claire." With that the three started moving through the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile

In a deep room, a girl in a school uniform was hanging on a large red cross with her arms and legs bounded to it. Claire grumbles a bit as she regains consciousness.

"Uhh Huh?" she mumbles out as she looks to see a room she's not familiar with. As her mind comes to, she found herself bounded. She immediately started struggling against the bindings. "What the hell? What's going on?" The bindings refuse to give on her as she looks around frantically.

"Travis? Tsu? Where are you?" Claire calls for her friends, but doesn't find them. As she contemplates what to do, she starts to hear voices.

'Who is that new girl?' A female voice sounded the room. Claire looked around for the source of the voice.

'Oh that's the new transfer student from Tokyo.' another female student answer, sounding annoyed. "Hey Claire, Tokyo too crowded for you?!"

Claire groans out as she remembers her junior high days. 'Claire! Go back from wince you came! No one wants you here!' A female voice yells out. Claire struggles from her bindings hard to get away from the voices. "Leave me alone! I past this now, I'm a stronger person."

Back with Travis's group

Travis and the others have arrived at the final room Morgana said it was. The moment they entered they started hearing voices mocking and bullying about Claire's past. (Travis's state: 61/ 96 hp. 44/64 mp) (Tsu's state: 78/ 104 hp. 39/ 53mp)

"My god, that's so cruel." Tsu said feeling down. "I suppose all that can make someone distrustful about new people." he added.

Travis looks at the door upset as well. He looks at Morgana, "How it looks inside?" She turns to him. "I can sense a human in there, most likely it's your friend Claire. There is also another presence in there though." she warns them. Travis looks at Tsu, "Are you ready?" Tsu moves to the side of the door. "Ready." With that, Travis started to move the door slightly to see inside.

As same as the room Tsu was, the room was wide and deep, but there was a large cross in the center with claire hanging on it. "There she is." Travis stated as the three ran towards her. "Claire!" Tsu calls out.

Claire stops struggling as she looks at the three. "Travis! Tsu! Glad to see that you're okay. Who's the cat?" "I'm not a cat. My name is Morgana." She said to her. Claire looks confused at the words but decided not to pursue it right now, then she noted their outfits "What's with the new clothes?"

"We'll tell you later. Let get you off that." The three move towards her.

'Aw isn't that nice. Such nice friends you have, wish I had that before.' A sinister version of Claire's voice sounded the room. "What the?" the real Claire ask as the three looked around. 'Oh no! Not again!' Travis thought as the voice keeps speaking.

'All those people back at junior high was so mean to me. I didn't do anything to them, and yet the picked on me just because I was from somewhere else. I wanted someone to like be and be friends.' The voice had a sad tone to it, but then it went sinister as it adds. 'At least that's what I thought at first.'

Claire looks around, "Thought?" 'Then I started thinking that things like friendship and trust was all bullshit! If you want to survive and make it through life, you must be tough and cold to people around you. Don't let anyone think you weak! That's the way to be strong.' Claire shakes his head. "That's not true!"

'The years help harden me through this. I'm a person who can endure being alone, although saying that I'm just fooling myself...' it saddens afterwards. "Huh?" Claire ask confused. 'Despite hardening myself, distancing myself to strangers, I'm still the same girl who can't stand being alone in the world. It's so scary when one's alone.' Claire starts to get angry at the voice. "I'm not scared at being alone!"

Travis looks at Tsu, "We need to get Claire and get out of here!" Tsu nods and the three went for the cross. "Whoever's playing games, leave me Alone!" Claire yells out. "Claire, just come down." Travis said calmly. "No, this isn't me!" Tsu shivers a bit from the memory. "You moron, don't say something like that!"

'Yeah that's right. The whole coldheartedness and loner personality is all a ruse, deep down I can't bare being alone for such a long time. But people won't give me a chance to know the true me. It's okay though. I understand you, I'm you after all.'

"N-no. No! NO!" Claire repeats in panic. "Claire! No!" Tsu cries out. "You're not me!"

The voice started chuckling softly as the two started feeling a foreboding force around them. "Ah!" Claire yells out in pain. Travis and Tsu look back to see her writhing in pain and agony. When Claire opens her eyes, they were yellow instead of blue. "What's going on?! I feel terrible.." Red mist flow around her and move to in front of the three.

The mist forms into a large butterfly with cold blue eyes. It started to take flight in front of them. "I am a shadow, of your true self." Travis and Tsu stand in front of Claire. "Aw what is this, getting in my way? Then prepare to forfeit your lives!" it cries out to them.

Claire stares at the creature in terror. "Why don't you cut it out! Leave her alone." Tsu cries out to it. Claire looks down at them. "What are you doing? You're going to fight it?!" Travis looks at her. "Claire, just believe in us." he turns to the shadow with a cocky smile. "We'll take care of this." "You sound confident, doubt that'll help!"

"You two be careful, this one's just like before." Morgana warns the two. Travis and Tsu nods their heads. Travis reaches for his mask. "Persona!" he rips it off, summoning Arsene. "Wh-what?"Claire calls out surprised as Travis cast Rakukaja to boost Tsu's defense (Travis's MP: 32/64) "Thanks!" he said grabbing his hammer, "Time to knock down the butterfly!" "Tsu wait!" but he goes after the shadow and swung at it, just for it to move out of range and he fell from the over swing.

"What the hell?" Tsu yells out. "Melee attacks won't work on enemies who float or fly until they're knocked down! You need to use the Persona's attacks or your range weapons." Morgana tells him. "Oh now she tells me." Tsu grumbles. The shadow giggles as it launches a stream of fire at the group. (21 dmg +8 for Tsu)(Travis: 40/ 96 hp)(Tsu: 49/ 104 hp)

The two wince from the heat, but still kept on fighting. Travis summons Arsene and it strikes the shadow with lightning. (23 dmg.) Tsu got up on his feet, "You're going to pay for this!" he taunted him as he cries out, "Ambrosia!" he calls out as he summons his persona, Ambrosia. Said persona, swung his hammers toward the shadow, getting a good hit on it. (Critical! 32 dmg. 44/104 hp.)

The shadow came crashing on the ground. The two rush it with their weapons trained "Alright! Here's our chance. Show we?" Tsu turns to Travis. He smirks and nods his head, which to two leapt to the sky and started striking at the shadow in lightning fast movements. (83 dmg.) The shadow got back into the air. In a fit of rage, flow down and use its wings to strike Travis, knocking him down. (Critical! 29 dmg! Travis's HP: 11/ 96 hp) "Oh No! Travis!" Morgana cries out seeing him down.

Travis struggles to get back on his feet, but when he does, his legs were trembling, his stance slant, his weapon near the ground. "Be very careful. You look like you're on your last leg." Morgana warns him. Travis knows this, so he reaches into his bag taking out a small bottle of medicine and use it on him. (+50 hp. 61/96 hp.) "You okay?" Tsu ask. Travis nods his head. With that, Tsu summons his persona and use bufu to attack the shadow in front of him. Knocking it down for weakness. (20 dmg.)

"You hit it's weakness!" Morgana chimed as they launched another All Out Attack. (80 Dmg.) "I'll won't be kept down!" the Shadow cries out as it got back up. The shadow moves towards Tsu and strikes him with it's wings. (20 dmg. Tsu: 32/104 hp) Seeing that Tsu's in bad shape, Travis went into his bag and took out another bottle of medicine. "Here, use this." He gives it to Tsu to heal his injuries. (+50 hp. 82/104)

"All right, let's keep this up." Travis said to him. Tsu nods and turns his weapon into a SMG and takes fire at the shadow. (17 Dmg.) The shadow cries out and launch a stream of fire at the group again. Travis was able to dodge it, but Tsu wasn't lucky. (26 dmg. Tsu:56/104 hp.)

"This is getting tough!" Tsu pointed out. Travis starts to get worried, how to beat this creature and it's fire attacks. Then he recalls his encounter with Pyro Jack. Getting a idea, he creates a mask in his hand and places it on his own. He then starts peeling the mask off. "Pyro Jack!" then the new persona appears. "Wh-What? He can change his persona?!" Morgana ask in surprise. "No fair!" Tsu commented, surprise and upset. Pyro Jack chuckles as his lanturn glows, and orange aura flows from the shadow to it. (Attack lowered.)

"It's attack is lowered! It won't do much damage!" Morgana voiced out. "Here we go!" Tsu stated as he summons his persona to strike it with its physical attack. (23 dmg. 51/104 hp.) The shadow's wings slow a bit, meaning it's nearly down. Though it resorts to launch another stream of fire, it hits Travis, but since Pyro Jack's his current persona, the attack wasn't as effective. Tsu dodged it's attack. (14 dmg. 47/96 hp.)

Travis switch his persona back to Arsene and calls it for a physical attack which landed a critical hit on it. (Critical! 28 dmg.) "All right! Let's go to town on it!" "Let's finish it!" Travis said as they launch a all out attack. As they finish, the shadow started flapping frantically for the moment, but then it collapsed onto the ground.

The two take a breath as they felt a surge of energy after the tough battle. (Level Up!) Morgana moves to them. "How you two holding up?" They turn to her, "We're okay." Tsu commented. "Come on, let's get her down." The two move to the cross and started undoing the binds on her arms and legs.

The two catch her before she fell. "Are you okay Claire?" She quickly got up on her feet and out of their arms, blushing a little bit from being so close. "I-I'm alright." she said. Her sight catches something in front of her and they turn to see Claire's shadow in front of her. "Well, what are you standing around for?" she ask it, spouting venom. Tsu looks at her. "Claire, I understand how hard it is, but no matter what you say, that person is a part of you. "

Claire starts to tremble, "But... But I..." she has trouble speaking her words. "Claire.. Everyone has a side they don't want to admit." Travis said trying to help her. "Everyone?" she ask him. Travis nods. "He's right. I had a part of me like that too." Tsu added. Claire mad a small smile as she moves to her shadow self.

"I understand now. You are me. No matter how much one change themselves on the outside, one's still the same person on the inside." Claire said to her shadow. Shadow Claire smiles and nods before started glowing again. At the end of the glow, everyone was able to see again.

When Claire turns to them, they can see she's wearing a butterfly mask. "Claire, that mask!" Travis pointed out. "Yeah, you were able to summon those creatures when you take them off. Does that mean..." she starts to take off her mask. When she does, she was bathe in a bright light as her persona appears. It had very pale skin, blue eyes, black hair, & it wears black & red long cloak, black gloves, red boots & also wears black butterfly mask. Underneath the cloak, it's wearing black catsuit & it uses a glaive as its main weapon.

Not only that, but her outfit change as well. She was wearing a black Japanese leather vest with a red shirt underneath, grey tight pants with a red sash around it, and black kung fu shoes. She had shoulder and arm guards and wearing blue gloves.

With that, the persona made her speech and introduced herself as Psiren. "This is... my persona?" Travis smiles at the scene, "Yes it is." The three smile at each other, but then he heard Morgana speaking. "Hey look at this." The three turn to see Morgana next to a chest. "This one's bigger than the others."

"Cool! Come on let's open it!" Tsu said excitedly as he runs to it. "Hey wait!" Travis and Claire goes towards it. The three are in front of the chest as they stare at it. "What do you think could be inside?" Claire ask. "One way to find out." Travis moves towards it, the others staying close. "Be ready for anything!" he warns them as he begins opening it.

Luckily it wasn't anything dangerous, but it does contains some money inside. "Wow! It's some money!" Tsu said happily. "How did this get here." They heard groaning as they turn to see Claire kneeling on the ground. "Claire are you okay?" "Y-yeah, just a bit tired." she answers. "To be honest I do too." Tsu said. Travis can feel himself tired as well. "Let's get out of here." he told them. With that, the three headed back to the entrance.

* * *

 **Character combat stats**

 **Travis Wickerson: -. Amari:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Clarissa-Claire Constantine**

 **Level: 4-5 -.-.-.-.-.-.-. 4-5.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 5**

 **HP: 96+10(106) -.-.-.-. HP: 104+10(114)-.-.- HP: 96**

 **MP: 64+6(70) -.-.-.-.-.- MP: 53+ 8(61)-.-.-.-.-.-MP: 85**

 **Atk: 11+2(13) -.-.-.-.-.-Atk: 14+ 2(16)-.-.-.-.-.-Atk: 12**

 **Def: 14+2(16)-.-.-.-.-. : 12+2(14)-.-.-.-.-.-Def: 11**

 **Mag: 12+1(13) -.-.-.-.- Mag: 8+2(10)-.-.-.-.-.-. Mag: 16**

 **Spd: 12+2(14) -.-.-.-. : 10+1(11)-.-.-.-.-. : 16**

 **Luk: 9+ 2(11)-.-.-.-.-. : 8+2 (10)-.-.-.-.-.-. Luk: 12**


	12. Chapter 12: Returning home

**Unknown:Unknown**

The group was outside, panting from exhaustion from moving from the deepest part back to the entrance. Travis looks at the others. "Are you alright?" he ask the others. **Travis's understanding increased.**

"I'm a bit winded." Tsu said catching his breath. "Not surprised here." Claire said chuckling. "You're one to talk! You're just as tired as me." Tsu fired back. "Well I can't argue with you there." She said kneeling on her knee. After taking a breather they headed back towards where they first entered here.

"By the way, thanks for helping me out back there. I'm impressed you two fought so well." Claire said as they walk. "Thanks, though Morgana deserves some thanks as well with her support." Travis said. Morgana started to blush a bit."Well, I was just doing my part."

"The cat was surprisingly helpful as we went though the dungeon." Tsu added. Morgana face turned to anger as she turns to Tsu. "I thought I told you I'm not a cat!" Morgana yells at him. "But you look like one." Tsu argues back. "I don't do things cats do right?" She fires back. "No, but you have cat ears and a tail." Tsu points out. "Lot of creatures have ears and a tail." She corrected.

Travis and Claire watch the two argue. "Uh should we?" Travis ask her. Claire shakes her head. "Let's stay out of it." The two turn around to find that the red door they entered was gone. "Okay, well we're out. So how do we get back to our world?" Claire voices her question. "I don't know about that. The door was here when I looked around." Travis answered honestly as he crosses his arms.

Travis thought about it for a moment then said, "Maybe Morgana might know about it." The two turned back to the arguing two and broke it by asking the question. "How did you two get here in the first place?" Morana ask them. "Well there was a app on my phone with a red eye and a star in the pupil." Travis answers her.

"Well you describe the way to open the gate." Morgana explained. Curious, Travis reached into his pocket to get his phone. 'I forgot to check it first time my clothes changed. Glad it's still there.' he thought to himself as he finds the app again and presses it. As it enlarges, a red light flashed at their side. As it vanishes the red door appeared.

"Whoa!" Tsu and Claire said. "With that, you can travel from your world to Palace." Morgana explained.

With that, travis looks at them. "Well then let's go." The two nod as they head towards the door. "Hold on!" Morgana cries out before Travis has his hand on the door. "Can we meet again? I have something to ask you, but I can wait until they're better." Travis thought about it and said. "Give us two days okay?" Travis ask her, which she nods. "Promise?" Morgana said to him. "Promise." Travis said.

After that, he opened the door and the red light flash.

 **Evening: April 7th.**

The three open their eyes to see that they're back in their own world. "Oh man, we made it back!" Tsu said excitedly. Travis smiles as he looks at him, then notices that he's wearing his school uniform again. Travis looks at his own form and see that the same with him. Claire notices it for her.

"We're back in our own uniforms." Claire pointed out. "Aww, I actually liked my outfit." Tsu pouted. "It does save us a explanation to our parents." Travis pointed out. "He's right. The last thing we needed is to explain to our parents how we got our clothes." Claire said.

Taking a look around he notices things haven't change that much since they been gone for some time. Travis looks at his phone time to see it's only 8:15pm. "Time didn't advance that much. We been gone for apparently 15 mins." Travis pointed out. "Guess time in palace is different then our world." Claire pointed out. Anyway, let's get going. It's still late." The two nod and proceeded to head to the coffee shop.

They reach Travis's destination. "Well take care everyone. Hope you guys sleep well." They nod and wave as they get moving. Travis opens to door to see Serita and James fixing dinner. "Travis, your back late?" he ask him. "Sorry, I was hanging out with my friends and time flew by faster than I realized." Travis gave them half the truth.

"Well we're glad you made some friends at least." Serita said with a smile. After they finished dinner and helping clean up a bit, Travis headed to his room. He collapses on the bed, completely exhausted about what happened today. Though he can't help but felt excited by it as well. He felt free, unhindered. Travis hopes to see the day they talk to Morgana again.

* * *

 **Travis's stats.**

 **Understanding: Basic**

 **Knowledge: Informed**

 **Courage: Average**

 **Expression: Rough**

 **Diligence: Callow**.


	13. Chapter 13: Back to Normal Life

**Early Morning: Thursday, April 8th**

The alarm rings as Travis wakes up and turns it off. He feels refresh after yesterday's little trip. While it was crazy, it was very exciting and fun. He washes up and put on his outfit.

James and Serita greeted him as he got down. "Good morning travis. How did you sleep?" Travis smiles a bit as he answers. "Pretty good." He said as he sits down and eats his breakfast. "All right! happy to see that you're getting used to staying here." Travis finishes his food. "Yeah, I guess I am." he said as he walks out the door and head off for school.

When he walked on and arrived on the Tram station, he saw that Tsu and Claire were at the waiting platform. Travis walks up to them.

"Tsu, Claire, how are you two feeling today?" Tsu stretches his arms as he says. "I feel great! Slept like a log all night!" Travis grins at his answer. He turns to Claire. "I slept good, thanks for asking. Though I'm pretty surprised all we needed was a good nights sleep." Travis nods. "Well that's beneficial." The three got on the tram as it heads towards the school. As they get on, a figure was watching them get on from the distance.

"About the place we went to, Palace was it? What did you two think of it?" Tsu ask them. "I can't say much since I was pretty much trapped." Claire said matter of fact. "I say it was pretty impressive." Travis said with a smile. "I agree, might be worth going back again. "Whoa there you two, are you actually considering going back there?" Claire ask them making sure she's hearing right.

"And if we are?" Travis ask her back. "That place isn't normal! Those monsters were dangerous!" she said trying to talk some sense into the two. "I know, but I promise Morgana that I'll listen to what she said." Travis explained. ( **Travis's Expression increased.** )

Claire looks at him "I understand but.." the light shoned on the three as the sun shone over their school. "We'll talk after school." she said as the three prepare themselves for school.

 **Morning: April 8th**

The three were in class listening to the lecture the teacher is explaining to them so far. Finding today's lecture actually interesting, Travis makes sure to listens and takes notes of the lecture. ( **Travis's Knowledge increased.** )

 **Afternoon: April 8th**

As the afternoon lecture was in the middle of it's session, Travis couldn't help but take a look at the outside window. He couldn't get over what happened yesterday. It was so exciting, so thrilling. He never felt such freedom before in his life. He couldn't help but hope tomorrow comes faster.

As he was thinking this, something thumps him on the head. He rubs the head as a chalk fell to the ground. "Pay attention Mr Wickerson! This is important!" The teacher said to him. Travis rubs his head as he looks ahead to pay attention to the lesson. ( **Travis's knowledge increased.** )

 **After School: April 8th**

The class has come to the end as everybody was packing up and getting ready to go. Travis got up at his seat as his friends came to him. "Hey Travis, about what we're talking about earlier." Claire said softly. He nods and the three head off out to the school.

They meet at the park in the center of town. There was a big lake with trees and bridges surrounding it. Travis and the others and leaning on the side guard of a big bridge.

"Are you two really serious about going back to Palace?" Claire ask them. "Yeah we are." Tsu said. "This is crazy. That place is dangerous!" she said with concern. "Yeah there's shadows and demons there, but we also found treasure there as well. It's a great opportunity!" Travis said, excitement within his voice. "Plus we have our personas, we'll beat the crap out of anyone who comes our way!" Tsu said with smile.

Claire crosses her arms as she think about personas, she unlocked her own and yet to use it. She is rather curious about it though despite what she said, but still meant what she said. "I don't know..." Travis looks at her. "We would like you to come with us, but if you don't want to, we understand." Travis responded. ( **Travis's understanding increased.** )

Claire smiles a bit at his response. "I'll give you a answer tomorrow." she gets off the guard. "Till then, take care you two." Claire walks off. "I'm going too Travis. See you tomorrow. Get ready." Tsu said heading off. Travis stays there for the moment, looking over the lake. Satisfied, he gets up and starts walking to the exit.

As he leaves, a figure was watching the group talk, and as travis was walking away, it started following him, making sure he doesn't know he's being followed.

 **Evening: April 8th.**

The sun went down as he enters the cafe shop. As the three were eating dinner, they were talking about their day. As they finished, Travis headed to his room to prepare for bed. Although, there was something in class he didn't understand. So for the next hour, he went on the desk to understand it more. ( **Travis's knowledge increased. Travis's knowledge grew to Broad.** )

Satisfied with what he did, he heads off to bed to sleep.

 **Early Morning: Friday, April 9th**

The alarm rings as morning comes. Today is friday. Not only is it the last day of the school week, but it's also the day he promised Morgana they'll meet again. As he gets up, he then thought about his promise. Sure he can use his phone to summon the gate, but there is one more problem. "How do I find her again?"

"How did you sleep last night?" "I slept well thank you." he responded. "Who are you trying to find by the way?" the voice said, sounding more familiar by the second. "Oh well, we met someone two days ago and now we're gonna-" he stop when he can't help but think that voice sounds familiar. "This can't be real." "Oh it is... Just look over here." a female voice said cockily.

Travis started looking around for the source of the voice. "Over here.. No over here... To the left... No my left!. Agh!" he sights soon turned to the bedroom window where a black cat was looking at him with a smile on its face and blue eyes. "Long time no see." Travis's eyes widen at the scene. "Morgana?!"

* * *

 **Travis's stats.**

 **Understanding: Basic**

 **Knowledge:** **Broad**

 **Courage: Average**

 **Expression: Rough**

 **Diligence: Callow**.


	14. Chapter 14: Morgana goes to school

**Early Morning: Friday, April 9th**

Travis stares at the black cat blinking a number of times, making sure that he wasn't dreaming. When he realizes that this was real, he looks at her with a shocked expression. "I expected that reaction. You never seen me in this form before." she teases him. "I haven't seen ANY cats that talk before in my life." he explained.

"I suppose your right, but don't take this the wrong way. I may look like this, but I'm not a cat." Morgana pointed out to him, more calmly than when it comes to Tsu. "Oh right, sorry about that." he apologize to her. 'But she certainly looks like one that's for certain!' Travis thought to himself.

"Well now that this is settled, can we meet your friends so we can talk?" she ask. "Uhh..." Travis started before heard a door knocking. "Travis are you okay? Who you talking too?" James ask behind the door.

Travis panicked a bit. Morgana looks at him, but shook his head for her not to do anything. "I'm okay, just had a rough nightmare is all." he lied to them. He was nervous until he said, "Okay then, make sure you get ready soon so you can get breakfast before school." he said as they can hear footsteps moving away.

He takes a sigh of relief as Morgana said more quieter, "Well..." Travis looks at her. "We'll talk after school." he said to her. "School? What's that? Can I see it?" she ask curious about it. "It's not exactly a place for... someone like you." Travis said pausing for a bit to keep himself from saying 'cat'. "Well I have nowhere else to go." she pointed out.

Travis was thinking about the situation. It's risky for him to bring Morgana to school, especially about how his friends could react but letting her stay here is just as risky. He looks at his bag and thought that it might work. "Okay you can come, but you'll need to be quiet during the time." she nods her head as she leaped into the room.

Travis opens his bag for her to enter. She looks up to him. "It's the best I can come up with." Morgana sighs and climbs into the bag and get comfortable with it. Travis zips his bag back, making sure it's enough for her to stick her head out. "Huh, it's actually pretty comfy." she said happy. He smiles and starts to head downstairs.

After eating breakfast, he headed out towards school. Curious about a few things, he starts to speak. "How were you able to come here?" he ask her. "Like you, I'm able to create a gate to travel from Palace to this world. It's actually my first time trying it out." she answers.

He nods his head and continued. "How did you find me?" he ask next. "Well I exploring the area around the gate. Boy this place is big, then I saw you walking down the street. I followed you there until you got on the silver metal contraption." Knowing what she meant, he said. "That's a train Morgana." "Oh I see." she said before continuing.

"I waited for a long time. Then I saw you exit the train and followed you three to the park. It's very peaceful there. I saw and heard you three talking about whenever to come to palace or not. I appreciate you going to keep your promise to me." she said kindly. "I made a promise and I was going to keep it." he said to her, which made her smile more.

"After you three parted ways, I followed you until you arrived at the building. I waited until it was quiet and climbed towards the window. Figuring it'll take until morning, I decided to sleep until then." she said finishing her story.

At the time she finishes, they arrive at the tram station. Travis in nervous about how Tsu and Claire are going to react to Morgana being here. As he got up, the two noticed him and wave. "Hey guys." So Travis, ready to head off to Palace after school?" Tsu ask already excited. "Yeah about that.." he started. "Hold on, I want to tell you about my answer." Claire cut him off. "Oh what is it?" Morgana popped out of Travis's bag. "Whaat!?" they cried out, Tsu being louder.

The crowds of people turned to their direction. Travis and Claire hid the bag away from the view. Then the two glare at Tsu. "Be careful! We don't want everyone to know about this." Travis said to him. "Sorry." he said looking down. "Anyway, what's she doing here? How she even get here?" Claire ask them questions.

The tram arrives before he can talk. "We'll talk after school." he said as the three headed onto the tram. The tram was rumbling as it heads off towards the school, Morgana was trembling in the bag. "It's okay." Travis said holding the bag in his hands.

Claire looks at both Morgana and Travis. "I hope you know what you doing." Claire said to him. Travis nods his head "It wasn't best to leave her home or behind. Plus, she is curious about the School." **Travis's Understanding increased.** Travis he turns to Morgana. "When we arrive, I need you to be quiet as possible. I don't want anyone to know. Understand?" she nods her head. "Gotcha." she said as soon the sight of the school arrives.

 **Morning**

Travis looks up at the front of the class, listening to the lecture as the teacher explains. He takes a few quick glances at the bag to see Morgana looking around a lot in the classroom. He can't help but find it cute. He returns his attention to the front so he doesn't get hit with the chalk.

As the teacher discuss, he ask Tsu something. "Uh I wasn't really paying attention. Travis, do you know the answer?" he whisper what he believes to be the right answer. The teacher smiles and congratulates Tsu for the correct answer, who thanks Travis for helping him out. Though some students whispers to each other about how Travis helped him out, knowing what happened. **Travis's Expression increased.**

 **After School.**

The class ends as they get up and move towards Travis. "Okay then, what you want to talk about?" Travis ask Morgana, making sure to keep their voices down. "Well..." she looks around to see other students nearby. "Can we talk about this in private?" she ask them. The three headed out of the school and to the park they met together yesterday.

Travis let's Morgana out who lay on the guard on the bridges. "And I thought she looked like a cat before." Tsu said with a chuckle. Morgana turns to him with a angry expression. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a cat!"She yells back. The two started arguing about her appearance again.

The two were watching them from the sidelines. "Not one minute passed and the fight starts. Will this become a running gag?" he ask out loud. "Well I can certainly see it happening often." Claire remarked with a chuckle.

Wanting to get to the real reason as to why you three are here, he breaks in between the two. "Alright enough!" The two reluctantly stop as Travis turns towards Morgana. "Now, you wanted to talk to us two days ago? What was it you want to talk about?" he ask her.

Morgana calms down from the argument and turns to the three. "Watching you two fight was a little rugged to say the least, but I believe you have potential, Claire included." she started off the three smiling a bit from the words. "Well I'm not going to beat around the bush and get to the point. I want you three to join me and become Phantom Thieves." Travis, Tsu, and Claire looked at the black cat in complete shock.

* * *

 **Travis's stats.**

 **Understanding: Basic**

 **Knowledge:** **Broad**

 **Courage: Average**

 **Expression: Rough**

 **Diligence: Callow**.


	15. Chapter 15: Phantom Thieves of Heart

**After school: Friday, April 9th**

Travis stares at the black cat, taking in all that he heard. 'I want you three to join me and become Phantom Thieves.' Those words rang in his head as he repeats them in his mind. "You want us to become thieves? To steal stuff?" Claire ask her.

Morgana looks towards Claire. "You are half correct." Claire's face turns to confusion. "Half correct?" she ask. "I do want you to steal something, but not just stuff from Palace." "Then what do you want us to steal?" Tsu ask taking a sip from his flask.

Morgana stood up tall before she starts explaining, "Well as you all know, you can create a gate from your world to Palace. But you can create a gate from anywhere you are." Travis looks at her in shock. He didn't expect that when they went back to the spot. "Not only you three, certain others who have potential can get access to the gate to palace. Even people who are corrupt, those who are twisting the rules of society for their benefits, regardless of if others suffering."

The three listen intently as Morgana explains things. "And that's where we come in We find those who are causing this, and force them to face their action in a effort to rehabilitate them. When they want to reform them, we steal the corrupted essence that lurks in their hearts." Morgana explained. "So what you're saying is... when we do this, we're making the people better?" Tsu ask her. Morgana nods her head with a smile. "Bingo!"

"I can see that, but why us? Why go to a group of teenagers?" Claire ask her in suspicion. Travis noted her words, it is interesting as to why they're ask for this.

"Because not only I sensed your potentials, I also can sense you dissatisfaction of the life you live in." The three look at her in confusion. "You're not happy about how the society rules are doing aren't you? You feel restrained." Morgana said to them. Travis was shocked and impress at such a guess he couldn't help but nod. "Yeah, I'm not happy." Tsu said. "Claire?" she ask her. "You're right."

Morgana nods as she continues speaking. "The reason that this worlds rules of society is affecting you is because that this worlds warped desires is affecting Palace. It wasn't like that before society was out of wack. We won't sit and watch as this warped desire becomes stronger. You have at least that much resolve in you right?" she ask them.

Claire crosses her arms in thought. "I understand what you mean, but you're asking three teenagers to go and hunt down corrupted individuals who most likely be dangerous. That's a lot to ask to just-"

"All right I'll help." Claire looks at Travis in shock. "Travis? Are you serious?"she ask him. "It seems like it's very important. Plus with our power, we can help these people see the error of their ways and make them reform." He said to her. **Travis's expression increased.**

"I'm with you bud." he said as he blows smoke out of his mouth. "There are shitty rules made by shitty adults. If we can change them, maybe we can make the world a better place." Claire looks up to the sky, thinking about what they said. "Travis. Tsuki. Thank you." she smiles at their decision. Claire nods her head as she says. "In that case, let me help you." The three turned to her. "We're the only ones who knows what's really going on. Maybe we can make a difference." Travis smiles. "I appreciate it Claire."

The three turn to Morgana. "Well now that that's settled, let's move on. I'm still recovering a bit, so I'll help support you until then. I have a lot of experience on this, so you can rely on me. Also we'll need a temporary leader for the time being, which I'm sure Travis is up for the job." she says looking at him.

Travis looks shocked. "Me? I don't know..." "Yeah. He doesn't look like a leader." Tsu commented. "Hey, I didn't need all that!" Travis bites back. "He has fought them before, and he was also the first one to get his powers. Plus no offense, but Travis is more dependable looking than you." Claire pointed out. "Hey I resent that." he huffs, but then relaxes a bit. "But you do have a point I suppose."

"So what do you say?" Claire ask Travis as the three look at him. 'They sound like I'm pretty reliable.' he thought. "If that's the case I'll do my best then." The three smile at their decision. "All right, let's all do our best!" Morgana said to the three. Travis and the others nod as he was appointed as the groups leader. He knows that this is the moment that their quest to reform the society has begun.

As he was thinking this, he felt a strange feeling in his heart. A form started to take shape in his mind, a card appeared and turned around to reveal a portrait of a man carrying a makeshift bag with a dog behind him. He head about taro cards and recognizes that it's the fool arcana.

 **Thou art I... And I am thou...**

 **Thou hast established a new bond...**

 **It shall bring thee closer to their freedom...**

 **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana...**

The words form in his mind as the card transform into a light that flows around him. Travis felt warmth as he also felt strange power flowing though him. 'What just happened?' he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Travis's stats.**

 **Understanding: Basic**

 **Knowledge:** **Broad**

 **Courage: Average**

 **Expression: Rough**

 **Diligence: Callow**.wh


	16. Chapter 16: Getting Prepare

**After school: Friday, April 9th**

After things went back to normal, Tsu started speaking. "You know, if we're going to be doing this, we're going to be needing to get some better gear. Even if we have personas, the weapons and armor we got won't get us very far." "Oh, if you need gear, I know just the place. Follow me." Claire said as she started moving. Travis places Morgana in his bag as he leaves the park.

They stop at the Antique Shop Travis saw when given the tour on his first day here. "They sell all kinds of stuff here. If we ever needed to get better weapons, armor, or anything else. We should head here." Claire said as the three headed inside.

The four takes a look inside, "I don't know if antique weapons will do any better." Tsu voices his concern. "No worries, anything taken to Palace will be enhanced like they been real." Morgana said reassuring them. "Oh that's good to hear. Thanks." They were heading to the owner as Travis turns to Claire. "Oh before I forget. What sorts of weapons will you be using? It'll be nice to know ones preference."

Claire thinks about it and says. "Well, I was taught kendo & aikido in self defense by my older siblings, so I'll be using a two handed sword. As for range, I'll take a semi-automatic pistol." she finishes her description. "Oh hey, get something for me okay?" Tsu gave Travis some money. Claire did the same. With that out of the way, they head to the counter and discuss business of their sorts.

The shopkeeper welcomes them and offer them what he has. Seeing what there is, he decided to buy a spear, a hammer, and a Katana and pistol for Claire. He feels they'll won't need that much right now, but they'll need to get more money if they plan to be more prepare.

The shop owner thank them and the three left the store. "You know something..." Claire started speaking as they exit the store. "People might get the wrong idea if we hold this around them. And having a bag of gear will get people looking at us." Travis nods as he thinks about what to do. "Not to worry, bring the items to me for the moment."

The group went somewhere hidden and put their bought weapons on the ground and let Morgana out. She changes into her two legged form from before and then she places her paws on the weapons and they glowed red at the moment then they disappeared. "Whoa!" All three gasp in surprise. "What just happened Morgana?" Travis ask them. "I transported them to Palace. I did say I can go to and fro right?"

"Again Morgana you are something!" Travis said to her. Morgana smiles as she lifts her head up. "I just do what I can." she said proudly. "So what's the plan?" Tsu ask him. "Well I want to show Claire the ropes. Don't want her to try something big and panic during the process." Travis said. "I'm not easily panicked, but I could go for a little trial." Claire said to him. Travis nods. "We have the weekend tomorrow, so we'll go to palace to train."

Morgana reverts back to her normal cat form and walks into the bag. Then the three began to walk off before a blue flash appear to their side. Travis turns his head to see a door appearing from the flash. He looks at the other, but see that their continuing to walk. 'Can I only see the door?' he thought. "Hey Travis, what are you doing?" Tsu calls to him. "Oh I'm just checking something out. Be there soon. Hold Morgana until then." he said giving him his bag. Tsu looks at him in confusion before walking off.

As he notices the door, the left pocket started to glow. Then he remembered the key the twins gave him on his last visit. 'Could this be the way to enter the velvet room?' he thought as he approaches. He takes his key and unlocks the door, then he starts to open it.

The blue lights shined brightly as he enters. When it lights dim he founds himself back in a cell again, wearing prison garbs. 'I'll never get use to this.' he thought as he walks to the cell bars. "Welcome." the voice of Igor spoke again. "And so we meet again. Now let me explain a little more about persona, The persona ability is the power to contol one's own heart... and the heart is strengthened through bonds. As you from bonds by becoming involved with others, your own social links will gradually develop. "

'Social links?' Travis thought about the words, then his mind recall the moment at the park when the fool card showed itself. 'Could that be what he meant?' Travis thought to himself. "The power of these social links is what will determine your persona's abilities." Igor said.

"What do you mean by 'control one's heart?'" Travis ask.

"Social links are necessary for more than strengthening your persona." Mira spoke. "At times, they will help you light the way to the freedom you are yearning for." Mara spoke next.

"Where will your power of the wild card take you? Igor ask him. "I look forward to traveling the road of your destiny together..." he chuckles as he finishes. Travis looks behind him to see the door he came from. "Till we meet again." Igor said with a grin before Travis opens it again.

Travis looks around to see him back in the alley in his normal clothes. He can see the blue door still where it was. Seeing that he can come to and fro from here, he decides to make note of it and headed out of the alley to his friends.

"Travis, what was that before?" Claire ask him. "Oh sorry, thought I saw something. It was nothing really." he told them, not expecting them to believe that there's a door in that alley. "Oh okay, well see you tomorrow. I got training with my brothers." Claire said before starting to walk. Tsu gives Travis his bag back. "Me too Travis. You know, I been thinking about the society stuff. Apparently no one can tell about this, so it's up to us to reform the corrupt. I want you to know that I'm counting on you to help stop this." Tsu offers his hand.

Travis smiles as he shakes his hand. "I'm counting on you and Claire as well." Tsu and Travis smiles. Despite the carefree look from him, Tsu has a determined look in his eyes. Travis can feel a faint bond with Tsuki.

He then felt a strange feeling in his heart. A form started to take shape in his mind, a card appeared and turned around to reveal a portrait of a person in a carriage with two horses pulling him.

 **Thou art I... And I am thou...**

 **Thou hast established a new bond...**

 **It shall bring thee closer to their freedom...**

 **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Chariot Arcana...**

The words form in his mind again as the card transform into a light that flows around him. Travis felt warmth as he also felt strange power flowing though him once again. Recalling Igor's words, he must've formed a social link with Tsuki.

With that, Tsu said. "See ya tommorow." he walks off. Travis waves him goodbye as he heads back home.

 **Evening**

Travis heads inside as the folks greet him and tells him to wash up and prepare for dinner. As he eats he then thought about Morgana. Surely she must be hungry as well. As he finishes, he gets himself a small plate and tells them he's going in his room.

He enters his room to see Morgana looking around. "How's the room so far?" he ask chuckling at the creature's moving around. "It's pretty nice, but you oughta consider decorating this place. It's pretty bland if you ask me." she answers. He looks around and see that it could use a little more decorations. "I'll consider it. You're hungry?" he ask putting down some food on the ground.

"Hmm..." she moves towards it and sniffs it, then she took a bite. "Wow this is so good." then she started to to take more bites. As she eats, Travis couldn't help but wonder why she keeps insisting that she's not a cat.

When she was finished, Travis starts to speak. "You know Morgana. I been thinking about something." She looks at him, "What is it you want to ask?" He sits down a bit. "You always insist that you aren't a cat. If that's true, then what are you?" Morgana looks down as her tail wraps around her legs, "Truth is... I don't really know." Travis looks at her confused. "You don't know?"

"I can't remember who I was before I was turned into this. That's kinda the other reason why I wanted you to become phantom thieves." she admitted. "So you were hiding secrets from us?" Travis ask a bit angry. "It wasn't like that, I just didn't know how to say it right." she makes a excuse. Travis was mad at her for hiding something, but he took a deep breath as he pets the top of her head.

"Look Morgana, I understand your reason, I didn't like it that you kept secrets from us. I want to be able to trust people." She looks down sadly, "Sorry." Travis pets her head and rubs it softly, getting her to purr. "I'm not mad at you." **Travis's understanding increased.** she smiles as she looks up. "I want you to tell them tomorrow though okay?" he said to her. "Sure thing." he smiles as he heads into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. He starts to climb into his bed, petting his side for Morgana to climb to. "Goodnight." he said to her. "Night." she said back as the two close their eyes.

 **Understanding: Basic**

 **Knowledge:** **Broad**

 **Courage: Average**

 **Expression: Rough**

 **Diligence: Callow**.


	17. Chapter 17: Training Day

**Morning: Saturday, April 10th**

The group meet at the plaza where they first entered Palace. The group was looking at Morgana in shocked at what they heard.

"Wha?" Tsu ask. "Is this true, you were turned into a cat form and you don't know who you were before?" Claire ask as well. "It's true, I was turned to this, and I don't know how, but I lost my memories as to how or why." Morgana explained.

"I can't believe you kept that from us! Damn cat!" Tsu remark. "Don't start you two!" Claire called out to them, expecting a fight between the two. "I understand your reasons, but please don't hide things from us next time okay?" Claire said to her. Morgana nods her head, "I'll remember that." she tells them.

Travis looks over in his bag of the medicinal items he purchased before coming here. "Okay, so we know about today? We're just going to get a few training rounds for Claire so she can get familiar of the battles will be having. Once we get tired, we're leaving the place. No one need to go overboard, everybody clear with that?" Travis ask. All three nod their heads.

Travis then takes his phone out and press the gateway app. The feeling set itself upon them before the red door appeared before them. Tsu opens the door and Morgana enters with him. Travis was about to enter as well, but noticed Claire was looking at it behind him. "You scared?" he ask.

She shakes her head. "Not really, when the time comes, I'll fight my hardest." he smiles as he said. "No need to overdo it, it's just training." he assures her.

Claire smiles as she looks away. "I never really hanged out with a group of people for this long. It feels weird." she admitted. Travis chuckles, "I guess we gotta hang out more so you can get use to it." he said.

"The way you said it, it kinda sounds like you asking me out for a date." she said chuckling, but seems to be getting a little red with those words. "Sorry about that, hang out with friends then." he corrected that. "Much better." Claire gives him a smile. Travis can feel a faint bond with Claire as a familiar feeling overtakes him as another card appears before him. It turned around to see a woman at a side view wearing a outfit with symbols around her. The Priestess arcana.

 **Thou art I... And I am thou...**

 **Thou hast established a new bond...**

 **It shall bring thee closer to their freedom...**

 **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Priestess Arcana...**

After the words, the card transform into a light that flows around him. Travis felt warmth as he also felt strange power flowing though him once again. Now he just formed a social link with Claire. With that, they headed though the doorway to Palace.

They see the warped world they were in as Morgana moves to them in her two legged form. "Before we consider anything, here's the weapons you bought." she said as she gave each of them their preferred weapons. They enveloped in the blue flame before disappearing. Claire looks at the two. "Don't worry, when the time comes we can call them." he said as they look at their mask.

They all takes them off so that they can get their thief outfit. All three of them examine themselves before Morgana said. "Okay, follow this path if you want to go to the dungeon we were in before. So far it's the only place available so far, once I sense the corruption of individuals, I can lead you to them." she said.

Travis nods his head, "Well we're just here so we can give Claire a few pointers." he said as he headed back to the convenience store.

They each checked and updated their weapons when they reached the entrance. Travis noted that he was able to get new melee weapons, but was shy of everything else. 'This will be good to also get some money.' he noted as he finished expecting. 'Okay, we'll go as far as we can. Then he'll head back to the real world." Travis stated.

The two nod and started to head inside. "Hold on!" Morgana calls out. Travis goes to her,"What is it?" he ask. Morgana then hands Travis a few restorative items and a couple of new items. "The third item can help you return back to the entrance of the dungeon." she answers. Travis smiles as it can help them get back quickly. The three then headed into the dungeon.

The appearance didn't change so much since their last time, except that the pathway has some doors closer. "Okay, If you guys are at your limit. let me know okay? Then we'll head on back." Travis tells his friends, who nod their heads. With that they started to head towards the right door. He saw a small chest as he reached and opened it. He found some soul drops. He takes it and goes off. Leaving and heading into the right hallway, he saw a 3 figures, a knight, a crow, and a pixie.

"All right, what do we do?" Claire asked seeing them. "Let's try to get them without alerting them." Travis said as he hid behind the side of a chair, the others wait for him to do something. He made quick movements before getting close to them and lashing a strike to them.

Upon impact, the others rushed in to the fray. "Weapons out!" Travis calls out readying his revolver. Tsu took out his smg while Claire got her pistol out. "Random fire!" Then they started unloading their weapons at their enemies. (34 dmg. All enemies.)

Soon their actions are done and they go back to their stance. Clare sees the opportunity and reaches for her mask. "Reveil yourself Psiren!" she rips it off as her persona appears. It had her cloak in front of it's body before it opens it, spouting fire at the crow, destroying it. (Weak! 41 dmg. 23 dmg, Claire: 81/85 MP) "Wow Clare, you struck it's weak point!" Morgana said. "Nice one Claire." Tsu congratulated.

Claire saw the knight and took her sword."Haa!" she slashed at the knight. (19 dmg.) It slumped on it's last legs. Travis takes his turn now, "Arsene!" he summons his persona and defeated the knight by striking it's weak point. Then he took the opportunity to strike the crow with a revolver shot, finishing it off. (22 dmg.)

The pixie looks at Tsu and launch zio at him, he flinch from the cold. (23 dmg, Tsu: 91/114 HP)He looks at the pixie, "Times up!" he takes his smg and fires at the pixie a couple of shots. (Weak! 20+21 dmg.)

When that happens, you bring out your revolver, everyone got their weapons out too. "Stop! Don't shoot! I can help you." the Pixie waves it's tiny arms in panic.

"And what are you suppose to be?" Travis asked, keeping his arm raised. "I'm called pixie." she answers.

"Why would we need help from you? We took care of the others and we can take care of you easy." Travis grinned at the startled pixie, intending to intimidate it a little more to find out it's abilities. "No wait, I know zio and healing skills."

Those words caught your interest, you don't have anyone who can use ice skills and another healing spell could be nice for them. You lowered your weapon. "All right, I'll spare you, but in return, you fight alongside us." Travis stated. "Thank you so much. I'm Pixie, and I hope to do well with you." as before, the pixie turns into a mask which Travis places it over his own.

The two relaxed as Travis looks at Claire. "How you holding up?" he asked her. (Travis's understanding increased.) "I'm alright. I think I'm getting a hang of this." she answers. Travis noticed some money on the ground, 'It seems enemies will drop money from now on.' he thought as he picked it up. "We got more? Sweet!" Tsu cheered.

Claire looked at Tsu, "You ok?" she asked, then she noticed she knew Dia, so she rips off her mask and healed Tsu, (+23 HP Tsu:114 HP) "Thanks for that!" Tsu stated.

"Is everyone still able to go?" Travis asked the two who nodded in response. "Then let's go." he then heads off with the four behind him.

 **Travis Wickerson: -. Amari:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Clarissa-Claire Constantine**

* * *

 **Level: 5 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-5.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-5**

 **HP: 106 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. : 114-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. : 96**

 **MP: 70 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-MP: 61-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. : 85**

 **Atk: 14 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Atk: 16-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Atk: 12**

 **Def: 16-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Def: 14-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. : 11**

 **Mag: 13 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Mag: 10-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. : 16**

 **Spd: 14 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Spd: 11-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Spd: 16**

 **Luk: 11-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. : 10-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Luk: 12**


	18. Chapter 18: Meeting Desmond Tsubasa

Considering that we passed the tutorial stage, I going to fast forward the story to certain key points and or funny moments I have in my head. Think of Persona 4: the animation if you don't know what I mean.

* * *

 **Morning: Monday, April 26th**

Travis and his friends have been training rather well in Palace. Gaining 2 more levels in the process, however considering how high their level is, it's best that they wait until something happens now. But they were able to get upgraded weapons and stuff from the money they earned.

"So how are we supposed to find these corrupted adults? I believe asking people around will make us sound all suspicious and shit." Tsu stated as the three headed off to school. "Yeah, I'm surprised to admit it, but Tsu's right." Claire pointed out. He turned to the female, "What do you mean 'Surprised?'" Tsu said offended.

"Hmm, Travis's folks seem to watch this 'news' if that's how you say it. Maybe you should watch it more to see if anyone becomes famous or something." Morgana suggested, staying in the leader's bag. They nod as they head onto the tram.

"Also, I have something to talk about. I know that you two been training hard and all, but the future battles will become increasingly harder." she said. "We'll need more time to focus on preparing for the future."

"I'm aware of that, but we're doing the best we can." Travis pointed out.

"I know, but I think we can get better. So I suggest that we skip school some days to head for Palace." she pointed out. "WHAT!" Tsu exclamed, getting the attention of everyone who heard him. "Oh it's nothing, just saw his team lost the big game yesterday. Hehe.." Travis said to them to calm the viewers, who turned their heads away. Travis and Claire glared at the male. "S-sorry." Tsu slumped. "But he has a point, skipping school to train and stuff is a little overboard." Claire points out.

"From the way Travis said, this school is important. The thing is that some of the targets might only show up during the mornings or afternoon and such, we might need to do so to encounter them. I don't mean go through the dungeon on that time, I mean to encounter the target, we must be there at that time." Morgana explained.

Travis looks downwards, he understands her reasoning, but they could get in trouble if this happens too often. "That is a big risk here."

"Travis? What are you thinking about?" Claire asked. "If they will be targets who appear at that time, we might have to skip a certain period for it."

I know, but they might call our parents it this continues onwards." Claire warned them.

Travis looks at her, "Then we have to make sure that we don't do this so often. They'll probably warn us about missing classes first, then take the ignition by letting the adults know. So we can't do it so often so that they get suspicious and be forced to detention."

Claire sighed as she said, "Well if we're going to do this, I'm trusting you to let us know when we're going to do this. Plus, we're only going to Palace. Nothing else." They nod their head as they see their school appearing.

 **Lunchtime: April 26th**

Travis was walking down the stairs to get to his locker, "You remember what I said right?" Morgana asked as Travis opened his locker. He nodded his head.

He could take the opportunity to skip class for the remainder of the day. Travis takes out his cell and look at it for the moment, thinking about it. Then he places it back into his pocket.

"Not today, maybe tomorrow." he said to her. "All right, but please remember what I said about the targets." Morgana said. Travis nods his head as he takes some things out and closed the locker.

He was about to leave when he heard a voice behind him. "Hey, you're that new kid, Wickerson right?" he turn to see three menacing looking males in front of him. "Yeah so?"

"Someone like you looks like you have money on you. How about you give us some?" the second one asked approaching. "It'll be much easier for you to do so."

Travis flinches as he moves back from them. "I don't have anything." he said. "Please, we heard that excuse before. Hand it over or you be heading to class bruised up." they started to approach him.

Travis clenches his fist, "You're not going to intimidate me." Travis said back. ( **Travis's courage increased.** )

"Aw, we got ourselves a tough guy. Let's show him who's truly tough guys." The leader said to his group.

Travis was on the ground, his face covered in bruises as his clothes was covered in dust. "Huh, not so tough now. Gonna pay up?" the leader said, looking a little battered himself. "Not a chance you jerks." Travis said. "Wrong answer punk. Knock some more sense into him!"

"Hey!" another voice spoke out. The three turned around and Travis got up to and see another male behind the group, eating a burger in his hand.

Travis noticed his form and noticed he had a near-mid-built, he guessed he weighed around 75 kg, 5.0 ft in height, had bright skin, short silver-white hair, red colored eyes. He was wearing a school uniform which was unbuttoned for them to see his blue shirt, his dress pants was wrinkled, and he was wearing blue and black sneakers. Not much for dress code it seems.

"Desmond! What are you doing here?" the leader asked looking at the male.

The Male called Desmond chuckled as he eats his burger. "Well I was walking around enjoying my lunch when I heard your groups voices speaking then heard what look like a brawl. I investigated to see that you assholes are up to no good again. Picking on the new kid now since I can kick your asses back to the curve huh?" he asked annoyed.

Hey punk, you better treat us with respect or you gonna get what this guy was getting." the leader threatens as the others get ready for a fight. Desmond grins as he cracks his knuckles, showing he's wearing black fingerless gloves. "I think you got that the wrong way buddy." he chuckles. "All right boys. Get him!"

The two go after him as one male swing his arm, but Desmond ducked under and counter him with a kick. The second one tried to punch him as well, but Desmond moved to the side and punched him in the face as well.

The new male was holding them off very well. It seems that he was good at fighting. Soon one of them got to beaten to fight, and the leader went in to attack. Desmond fought back, but the second male snuck up and grabbed him from behind. The leader snickered at Desmond struggling as he punched him in the gut.

Not so tough now when caught huh?" he chuckled as he prepared another punch. Before he launched it, he felt someone grabbed his shoulder and turn to see Travis punching him in the face. ( **Travis's courage increased. Travis's courage becomes reliable.** ) He grunted from the blow as he staggered as he realized he forgotten about him. The leader lunged at him, but Travis dodged and tripped him up, causing him to fall to the ground.

Desmond struggled out of the secend male's grip, then threw him on the ground next to the leader. They both got up, feeling sore from their attacks. "This isn't over you two. Watch your backs!" the leader yells out as the three ran off.

"Huhh... Man." Travis groaned as he rubbed his sore shoulders. "Hey are you ok?" he turned to see Desmond offering him a hand, smiling. Travis look at the male in shock, first it looks like he was in for a fight and now he's helping him up. "Hey, you're not hurt are you?" he asked again, looking concern. Travis shakes his head and took the hand, Desmond lifting him up.

"I'm alright, just didn't expect you to help me up." Travis admitted. "Ah, I see. I get that a lot." he chuckled as he then looks at him. "By the way, you're that new transfer student right?" Desmond asked.

Travis nods his head. "Yes that's right. I'm Travis Wickerson." he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you Travis. I'm Desmond Tsubasa." Desmond offers him his hand. Travis took it and they shake. "Like you, I transferred here a year ago from New York." he then started walking with Travis who he picked up his bag which was discarded in the struggle.

"Those dudes always push those who they know or think that they have money on them. Same thing happens to me." Desmond said. Travis looked at him surprised, he didn't look like he had a impressive amount of cash. "Surprised?" he asked noting Travis's expression. "I guess you would. They kept quiet about it." "About what?"

They sat on the lounge porch overlooking the courtyard. Desmond paused to eat another burger he took out. "My family in New York live in 36 Hamplition drive." he said. Travis looked shocked. That location had a big mansion over there. "That would mean that..." he started. "My older brother, younger sister and I live in the mansion with a butler my parents purchased with the lottery winnings." Desmond finishes.

"Wow... that's impressive. How you're parents doing so far?" Travis asked in awe. Desmond lowered his head as he said. "They're gone they passed away before I transferred here." he answers. Travis looked shocked and saddened. "Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." ( **Travis's understanding increased.** ) Desmond smiles. "Thanks, I'm okay and thankful for it. We actually lost our home before that and we were worried until dad mentioned they won the lottery." he chuckles.

Travis smiles, but wonders one thing. "Why are you here in Michigan then? It's rather far." Desmond chuckles. "It wasn't my idea." Travis looks at Desmond. "Huh?" "My brother sent me here. He said that he can't let his yonger brother act like a spoil brat so he sent me to this school to make friends. Whoopie doo." he added the part enthusiastically.

"So you didn't wanted to come here?" Travis asked. "Nope." he shakes his head. "I'm not really a big fan of schools and all." he said as he finishes his burger and fries and took out a burrito and started eating that as well.

Travis looked at him amazed, not just because of his story, but the fact that he was still eating. "Damn Desmond, when was the last time you ate?" "This morning." he answers casually. "Didn't you pack enough to hold out for lunchtime?" Travis asked him. "Yeah, I did." he answers still eating. "How can you still eat after two large burgers and fries?" "Like this." he takes a big bite of it in response.

Travis looks at him, wondering if he had a black hole in his stomach or something. The bell rings just as Desmond finishes it. "Well lunchtime is over. It was good to meet you Travis. Hope to see you again, let me know if those guys cause trouble with you again. I'm in class 1308." he said.

As he took that, he noticed that he was in 1307. "Hey I'm in 1307. 1308 is practically in front of me." Travis pointed out. "Yeah you're right. Come to think of it, I did noticed you leaving out of it. Must've let it slipped." He chuckled as they walked to their classes.

 **After School: April 26**

The class look shocked at what happened to Travis's face as he explained someone tried to rob him, but then someone stopped them. The teacher nods but instructed travis to head to the nurse's office if you don't feel well or do so after class.

The Doctor was rubbing a little rubbing alcohol to the bruises to stop any infection. Travis winces at the feeling,but held on as the doctor then gave him a ice pack. "There you go Mr. Wickerson. The swelling should go down with this and get better by tomorrow. Thankfully the other student stepped in to stop it. Or you might've gotten off worse." he said.

Travis thanks him and headed out. As he walks, he noticed Tsu and Claire walked next to him. "You okay buddy?" Tsu asked. "I think so." he answers pressing the ice pack to his face. "That looks pretty bad. You ought to take it easy today. No need to push yourself." Claire pointed out. "Yeah you're right."

"Although, I think in future reference, you ought to train yourself more. Do you know of a place you can practice self defense?" Morgana asked.

Tsu then spoke out. "There's a Gym here where he can exercise. Maybe that can work." he pointed out. "All right. You ought to try it when you got the time." Morgana said. "Now about the fight..." Tsu asked him.

Travis took the moment to explain what happened and who rescued you. "Man that was rough, glad things didn't get worse." Tsu said. "Also, Desmond Tsubasa. I'm surprised. I thought he would be the bully, not fighting them. He seems to like fighting and all." Claire pointed out. "Glad to see I was wrong though." The two said their farewells and headed home.

 **Late night: April 26th**

The folks were surprised at the news, but thankful that he was okay. After they ate dinner, Travis headed off to bed early.

 **Early Morning: Tuesday, April 27th**

Travis was heading off to school when he noticed Tsu heading up to him. "Sup Travis. Hey, you're looking better. Hey about yesterday. You know, we ought to get a little more money and stuff to get prepared for anything. Maybe we ought to skip afternoon class and head to Palace. If you want to, let us know by calling at Lunchtime." he said as they were nearing the tram station.

 **Morning: April 27th**

The class was going on as usual until the teacher called Tsu to answer something. "Shoot. I wasn't paying attention this time. Travis, do you know the answer?" he whispers. Travis gives him the answer he thinks is correct. "Very good Amari. I thought you were daydreaming for the moment." then the teacher went back to her lecture.

The other students were whispering about how Travis helped out Tsu at that moment. Travis felt he was getting a little more popular. **(Travis's expression increased.** )

 **Lunchtime: April 27th**

Travis was at his locker as he was heading down the stairs when he remember Tsuki's words earlier. He can call the other students to skip class with him to go to palace. He takes out his phone and thought about it. Nodding his head, he goes to the chattroom and typed in. "Anyone interested to hanging out at the place afternoon?" he posted.

Moments later, he got a post from Tsu saying "Sure thing!" Claire posted next saying "All right." Travis smiles and posted. "Meet me at the first floor stairs."

Moments later, Tsu and Claire arrived at the stairs. "Everyone ready." The two nod their heads. Travis look around to see the coast is clear. "Okay, let's go." They headed out the front door and off of school grounds.

* * *

 **Travis's stats.**

 **Understanding: Basic**

 **Knowledge: Broad**

 **Courage: Reliable**

 **Expression: Rough**

 **Diligence: Callow**

* * *

The skipping school part is my idea. Considering this is about juvenile delinquents stuff, I figured it could be a good addition to the game if they do add it. Also I have a post on my profile about the protagonist range weapon. Check it out and post your opinion.

* * *

Since I gotten 3 for yes, I'm closing the poll and will be switching the protagonist's ranged weapon into a revolver when I'm done posting the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19: The first target

Considering that we passed the tutorial stage, I going to fast forward the story to certain key points and or funny moments I have in my head. Think of Persona 4: the animation if you don't know what I mean.

* * *

 **Lunchtime: Tuesday, April 27th**

As Travis and his friends were eating their lunch, the announcement echoed through the school. "Wickerson, Constantine, Amari. Please report to the counselor's office immediately." the announcers stop. Travis expects it's about what happened yesterday as all three got up and headed off. "What are we going to do?" Tsuki asked.

"We'll say that my injuries was looking pretty bad and you two had to escort me to the hospital." Travis said. "Okay, I hope it works though." Claire said.

In the counselor's office, a young woman was looking at the three with a firm look in her eyes. The nameplate said 'Sasha Whunbyrd. "I heard from your teachers that you were there in the morning class, but not during the afternoon. Care to explain your absences?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but Travis's injuries from yesterday gotten worse. He was bleeding more than before and he said he felt dizzy at lunchtime. So me and Tsuki decided to take him to the city hospital for a checkup." Claire said to the woman.

"Is this true?" she asked Travis, "Y-yeah, When I was walking, my vision was blurry and my head hurts really bad. When I place my hand on my head and moved it back, I saw blood on them. Claire said that my wounds were opened and that I needed to head to the hospital."

"We helped travis to the gate and I phoned a taxi to the hospital. We headed there and they gave Travis a checkup. The wounds were still healing and he must've opened it somehow. He bandage the wound after applying disinfectant to it. Unfortunately it took the rest of the afternoon class to do it." Tsu said finishing the story.

Whunbyrd look at the three for a good moment, then turns to Travis. "I did heard you got into a fight with a group of bullies and they got you pretty bad, so I suppose it's understandable of your actions." the three looked relieved a bit as she continued. "But you three still missed class at that time. You should've tried heading to the school nurse's office first before taking the initiative yourselves." she said with a stern expression.

"We're sorry." the three said bowing their heads. The Counselor nods. "I'll leave you off with a warning. We have some students who try ditching class on some occasions. If I found out that this incident keeps on happening, I'll be contacting your folks to let them know. Last resort would be suspension, even getting expelled." she warns the three.

"We understand." Travis said. "All right, you three are dismissed." she announced.

As the students were about to leave. A adult male entered the counselor's room as well. Dark hair, well muscled, olive complexion. 'Must be the gym teacher.' Travis thought as he walked on. "Ahh Mr Larisson. Glad you made it." he nods. "What is it?" he asked. Travis and the group paused at the corner to listen in on the conversation.

The Counselor sighs as she said, "I heard that some of the female students complained that they asked you after class to come with him." she started. "I was only offering to help them with their athletics." he said.

"You keep saying that, but the accusation's keep coming. If this keeps up, I'm going to have to let you go." she said. "I told you I'm being framed!" he argued.

As they hear the conversation, Tsu whispers to Travis, "That Vincent Larisson, he's are schools Gym teacher and been here for 3 years." Claire added on this. "Recently there has been rumors that he has been asking female students to meet with him for extra lessions. The same students then complain that they were sexually harrassed by him, stating that he watches them undress, hugging them without permission, and so on.

Travis then felt his bag moving a bit and look to see Morgana looking at the Gym teacher with a intense expression.

 **After School:** **Wednesday, April 28th**

"No way, you're saying he's one of the corrupted adults?" Travis asked Morgana. "I'm pretty sure. I felt a strong sense of desire and temptation when I saw him." she stated.

The three was walking off from school when they started talking. "Normally, I could tell whenever there are beings somewhere who possesses a kind of trait. Sloth, envy, sloth, or in this case, lust."

"Hey, those traits matches the 7 deadly sins!" Claire pointed out. Travis thought about what she said. The traits morgana said to them just now does represent the 7 deadly sins, but is it really okay to assume that. "I do agree that is the case, but we don't know for certain that the targets in question is going to represent the sins. Still, let's keep that in mind for now." "Alright then."

When they were passing a store, Travis volunteered to get them some drinks. As he walked, "Is there a way to be sure about what you said?" he asked Morgana. "You remember that app you received? If can also scan a certain individual's heart as well."

Travis took his phone out and looked at the app. "So I point the camera at the person and press it, it can also scan that person's heart?" "Exactly that." she said smiling. Before he stepped in, he look back to see his Tsu starting to move and Claire doing something on her phone. He was about to turn until he saw someone approaching Claire quietly. As he got closer, he reached his hand out to her.

Claire turned around and was shocked as Tsu came in from the left, standing in front of the stalker, noticing the scene as well, with Travis at the right side. "What's going on here?" Travis said getting a good look at the face to see that it was Larisson, the Gym teacher. "What are you doing?"

The adult male stutter a bit as he said. "I needed to talk to Claire. I-I felt her physical academics were dropping." Tsu kept his glance on him. "You were creeping rather close and didn't make a effort to say anything." Travis spoke up next. "You were reaching out like you were trying to grab her too!" Larisson shakes his head. "T-that isn't it."

"I don't believe it. You're no human, you're some demon filled with dark desires!" Claire called out. "No that's..." he started off before turning around and started heading off.

"Travis, now's you're chance!" Morgana whispered to him. Recalling what they talked about, he quickly took out his phone and pressed the app when pointed at the teacher. The screen show some kind of scan as it looks over the leaving male. Moments later, it started flashing as the cursor settled at the man's chest.

When the man was out of sight, Morgana hopped out of his bag. "I knew it." Morgana whispered. "What is it Morgana?" Travis looks at her. "When I caught a glimpse of him, I had a feeling that he had one of the traits, and your phone proved that." she answers. "So what's the next course of action?" Claire asked. "I'll be heading to palace to see and do some recon of the new location."

"And what are we suppose to do?" Tsu asked her looking downward.

"I would recommend going home and get some rest. After school, We'll meet at Travis's folks cafe shop to discuss my findings." Morgana suggested. Travis nods his head. "They'll be gone in the evening. So we can meet at that point."

They nod as Morgana runs off. "Looks like that cat will be helpful." Tsu chuckles. "I heard that!" Morgana called out, making Tsu grumble while Claire giggled a bit. After this, they all went off to head on home.

 **Evening**

Travis entered the cafe shop. "Welcome. Hope things went well today." Travis nods his head as he prepared as he sat down on the table to eat dinner. Afterwards, he headed up to his room. He look out the window were Morgana first appeared. 'When she finishes checking up, will she come back this way?' he thought to himself. For instance he needs it, he opens his window before heading off to bed.

* * *

 **Travis's stats.**

 **Understanding: Basic**

 **Knowledge: Broad**

 **Courage: Reliable**

 **Expression: Rough**

 **Diligence: Callow**

* * *

Considering a gotten a few people saying yes, I'll be going back to change his weapon into a revolver. Keep a eye on updates.


	20. Chapter 20: High Stakes

**Early Morning: Wednesday, April 27th**

As Travis opens his eyes to the sound of his alarm clock. He looks at the window and there waiting was Morgana. "Good morning. Thanks for leaving the window open." Travis got up. "No problem, so found anything." the cat looking creature nods her head. "All right, we'll meet here after school for a me-" he didn't finish as the door opens and James comes in.

"Travis, I'm here to tell you that-" he paused as he saw Morgana laying at the window. "Well now." "It's not what you think!" Travis said in a panic.

"I figured you were hiding something in your bag a couple of times, but I didn't expect you to have a pet with us."

He broke into a nervous sweat before opening his mouth. "Uhh... Yeah that's it. I didn't know how to explain it." Travis said as he moves to Morgana and started petting her head. At a quick glance, he saw her looking at him in a annoyed expression. 'Just play along please?' he begged in his mind. Her face relaxed as she rubs her head back.

"What its name?" he asked. "It's Morgana." he answered. "She's friendly."

James smiled and approached her as Travis moves away. He reached and started petting her as well. "There was no need for you to hide her. I'm okay with her staying here, as long as you can handle the responsibility."

Travis nods as he left the room. "That was a little close." Travis sighs a he felt intense eyes looking at him. He turn to see Morgana staring at him. "Don't be mad. He caught me by surprise." he whispered.

"Did you had to call me your 'pet'? I could've done with 'stray' a little better." she said, sounding a little angry.

"Well it's not like I intended him to come here." she groans at the answer. "I do appreciate you playing along with it though. I know it wasn't easy for you to do so."

"Well it wasn't, but thank you." she said. "I'll make it up to you. Promise." he said. "Don't tell Tsu about this. I'll never hear the end of it."

He nods as he started to get dress and stuff. "Morning travis. How're you and you're little friend doing?" she asked giggling.

He groans as he answered. "We're doing just fine." he said as he sat down for breakfast, Sarita setting a bowl of milk down for Morgana. He ate his food rather fast and he and Morgana headed out, hoping not to have anymore problems.

Travis breathes a sigh of relief as he starts to speak. "Thankfully they didn't ask what was I going to do about you." Travis said sighing out of relief. The black cat didn't respond as she just lay there quietly. "I'm really sorry I had to call you a cat. They wouldn't believe I said she wasn't one, or I would have to explain a lot of things. Please understand."

He heard some grumbles in his bag, then a long sigh. "I do understand." Travis smiles. "But you do owe me for the incident. Speaking of which, while your skills in combat are impressive, you still lack physical and mental preparations. So every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, I'm going to be getting you in shape!" She announced.

"What? But-"

"No buts! It's for your own good!" she said finally.

Travis sighs as he was able to meet his friends. "Morning bud." Tsu asked cheerfully. "Hey." he said simply. "Hey you okay?" Clare asked, noting something different about him.

Travis looked at a vending machine and offered Tsu a dollar. "Can you get me something to drink?" he asked. "Sure thing buddy." he said as he headed off. When he's a good distance off. "So what really happen?" Claire asked.

Travis sighs. "My folks discovered Morgana in my room and thought I had to pretend she was my pet. It worked, but..." "I had to act like a cat." Morgana finished begrudgingly.

"Ah, I get it." Claire finishes as Tsu came back. "So what happened Travis?" Tsu asked curious. "Well you see..." Travis started, not yet having a excuse. "He was studying when he fell asleep on the desk. He was woken by the folks who caught him in the situation. He relaxed, but then realized Morgana saw this and was giggling on the fact that it was funny... which it was." she finishes as she started giggling.

"It's not that funny." Travis pointed out, but is silently thankful. "Gee Travis, you gotta know when to stop." Travis sighs sounding distressed, but actually in relief for Claire covering him. "Guys please, it's embarrassing enough I woke up to her giggling."

"Well don't let it happen to often k?" Morgana asked smiling as she found it amusing.

"At least someone is on his studies." Claire pointed out looking at Tsuki who looked at her annoyed. "Hey, I do study. Just not so much." "Says the guy with ragged clothes on." They chuckle a bit as they got on the tram.

 **After School**

The day ended as the three were walking out the classroom. "So Morgana, were you able to find out anything about the gym teacher?" Claire asked looking at the bag. "I sure did. Also a few other things as well. First of all-" "Hey, you three." a voice sounded. They turn to see that it was the gym teacher, Mr Larrison.

"What are you doing here?" Tsu asked the male. "I came to asked one thing." He looks at Travis. "Mr. Wickerson, you're that transfer student am I right?" He looks at the teacher. "Yeah, that's right."

"Well if I heard right, you gotten into a fight with some students yesterday. Not very good on your first month you know?" he said chuckling. "Hey hold on! He was attacked by them. He was standing his ground." Tsu said stepping in. "So you say, but no one else know what really happened, other than the Tubasa punk."

'Tubasa? He means Desmond.' he thought. "Kids out playing hooky today. His folks called saying he never came home last night." the gym teacher points out. "Don't know why he shows up though. He just pick fights and stuff. Just like you." he said noting Travis.

"I don't pick fights." Travis argued.

"I hear you. Just giving you a warning. Cause anymore trouble within the next 2 weeks, you might find yourself expelled from this school." He warned him rather threateningly. "Take you for the time." Mr. Larrison then started walking off.

"That man's a demon." Tsuki scowls as he turned the corner. "I'll never become something like him." he vowed as Claire look at Travis in concern. "Nonetheless, I believe he really means it. About expelling you. Though I think he still will regardless if he heard something or not." "What you mean?" he asked her. "He's recently in trouble from what's happening. If anything, he'll use the opportunity to expel you as a way to divert the attention away from him." Claire explains to him. Hearing that, Travis starts to worry. 'If I get expelled, I'll be in serious trouble with my folks and my parents.'

When he was wondering what to do, Morgana spoke up. "That idea is influenced by the corruption within his heart." He turns to the black cat. "So you're saying is if we can steal the corruption in his heart..." "He'll lose the drive to go through with his plan.." Morgana finishes.

Tsu looks at her. "So he's the target." "Yeah, he represent the sin of lust. Though there's some complications." she admitted. "Complications?" Travis asked. "The way to it is not the same. The entrance is in a different location." Morgana explained. "We can't use the other entrance?" Tsu ask. She shakes her head. "That app can location the location to the entrance to the palace of the person who represents it." she added. "So we can go to places until his app starts responding." Claire stated. "Let's go." Travis stated.

* * *

2 things: One, Considering Morgana's Arcana is proven to be Magician, I will change Tsuki's Arcana to Chariot. Two, I counted and well be having a total of 5 male users, and only two. (Yes, in this one I see Morgana as a female and it'll stay that way even if I'm proven wrong.) So I'm opening the OC forms one more time for a female character. Please add ASAP!


	21. Chapter 21: Larission's Castle

**After School: Wednesday, April 27th**

The beeping continued at a constant rate as Travis and his companions searches for the entry point to palace. On a few occasions, the beeping would slow down, sometimes stopping. That would cause them to double back until it comes back. Although when they headed towards the 3rd floor, the beeping increased to a faster pace. "Alright, we're getting closer." Tsuki said about to head off, though Travis grabs his shoulder. "Hold on, let's head to the roof first?" he stated. "The roof? What for?" Claire asked him. "I want to check this out first. Also, it'll be quick." Travis said heading upstairs.

When they open the door to the rooftop, Travis's app started flashing and beeping even faster. "The entrance must be on the roof!" Morgana stated. Travis headed to the center of the roof, the app glows brightly. "This must be the place. I wanted to make sure if the roof was the location before we tried searching the other floor." Travis explained. "That was a good call." Travis takes a look at both Tsuki and Claire, who nods their heads, and with that he pressed the app and they entered the doorway.

The four look up to see that the location takes place as a large castle. "So that's where Mr. Larission is holding himself in?" Claire asked, looking up at he size of it. "Yeah, most likely at the top floor." Morgana answers her. "I see. Well let's go." Travis started walking towards the entrance, but Morgana stopped him. "Wait I have a few things I got to say."

The group stopped and turned to the cat creature. "I want to let you know that I made a full recovery, so I'll be joining the front lines alongside you guys." Travis was happy at the news, but wondered about how will analysis will work now. "Don't worry, I'll still be doing analysis for shadow's weakness and what not, so if I overexert myself, I'll move back a safe distance and tell you the info until I get healed." She stated.

Morgana turns to Travis, "With that said, I'll let you continue on as the leader full time. I'm counting on you Joker." she said. Travis nods his head, but stared at Morgana in confusion. "Why you call me Joker?"

Morgana smiles, "I'm impressed you caught that. Well I was thinking of possible code names for us since it'll be too risky for us to keep using our real names." she said.

"But... back at the convenience store..." Tsu started. "No one was there, so it wasn't needed. This is to keep our identity safe." Morgana explained. "When you say that it makes sense." Claire stated. "What's our code names?"

"For Tsuki I went with Hoplite. And I going with Kunoichi for you Claire." Morgana said. "Anything to say about your code names?" They shake their heads. "Alright then, let's go."

With that, the four started crossing the bridge to the entrance of the castle. "One more thing. What about your code name?" Travis asked. "Just go with Mona. I think it's simple, but graceful." she said. Tsu snickers but tried to keep it from being too loud.

* * *

If you have any questions or comments about your characters codenames, let me know by PM or in review. Also I never played persona 5 JP version b/c I'm in america and therefore don't speak Japanese. If you played it and know what happened, that's fine, Just don't spoiled it to me or anyone else. If you post a spoiler in the review, I'll flag it and you. Thank you for following this story.


End file.
